Spiderverse 0919: With Great Power
by The Silent Ninja
Summary: Being Spiderwoman wasn't the easiest job but it was one that Gwen had grown to love. But little did she know that just because one had great power didn't mean that all one's problems simply went away. AU setting in Universe 0919 where Gwen Stacy was bitten by the radioactive spider. Rated M for romance, themes, and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

I know - probably note the smartest idea to start another story when I have so many things I'm wanting/needing to write. That said, I really love the concept of a Spider Gwen and as my writing has been on and off, maybe this will give me a bit of inspiration to get back on some of my other projects as well.  
No writing - no matter what form: roleplay, fanfiction, personal stories - is a waste. It all continues to improve one's skills. Not to mention a great outlet.

Spiderverse 0919 is an alternative universe where it was Gwen Stacy who got bitten by a radioactive spider instead of Peter Parker. There are several alterations in published history with a Spider Gwen/Spiderwoman: Earth-65, Into the Spiderverse. This pulls a bit of information from those to bring you Universe 0919.

Rating is M for romance, some violence, themes - nothing explicit or gory but I'm one to err on the side of caution.

I hope you enjoy ~

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Though nighttime the city was not at a loss for light. The City That Never Sleeps was lit up with billboard signs, street lights, electronic advertising screens, and a million other lights. The lights stretched out into the suburbs and even further along the coast. Home to over eight and a half million people, there was not a moment that passed that there weren't people on the street or some crime being committed.

It was near impossible to be at every crime and that was something Gwen was still trying to come to terms with. She couldn't be everywhere at once and she couldn't beat herself into the ground trying. There were police for a reason and though she helped where she could, she couldn't do it all. Some days it was easier for her to reconcile than others. But tonight, she wasn't too worried about it."

Perched upon a current skyscraper, the young woman peered out into the darkness, taking a momentary breather before she would start swinging through the streets again looking for trouble.

Having been bitten by a radioactive spider in her junior year, Gwen Stacy found herself with extraordinary powers. A gift almost. Though there were some days she felt it was more of a curse. But gift, curse, or whatever one wanted to look at it, she had been granted an opportunity. A way to help.

Having been raised by a police officer and losing her mother at a young age, Gwen had a strong sense of justice. And she couldn't stand by and do nothing when abilities like this was given. It was like her boyfriend's uncle always said – "With great power, comes great responsibility." Granted, he had been talking about something else and neither he nor Peter knew about her secret identity but still, the quote resonated with her. Perhaps there had been a reason she had been bitten. God, fate, chance – whatever one wanted to call it, she had been given something. And she was not going to waste it.

Sirens caught her eye and Gwen straightened. Time to get back to work. Pulling her mask down and her hood up, Gwen fired a strand of thread toward another building and jumped.

There was a sense of exhilaration mixed with anticipation when one fell off a building. Almost like the drop in your stomach when the rollercoaster shot downward on the railing. Despite her doing this for a few years, that feeling never seemed to leave Gwen. And she loved it. The adrenaline rush, the thrill of the wind pulling at her as she zipped through the streets of New York City. Face it: she couldn't give this up even if she wanted to.

The sirens grew louder as she zipped on ahead as did what they were responding to. Flames shot out the windows as a crowd gathered below. A fire truck had already shown up with a couple more heading there way.

"Anita?!" A woman's cry sounded over the racket of the night. "Has anyone see my baby? Did she get out?"

Gwen could see the woman move toward the building where she was stopped by a firefighter.

"No one is allowed back in there. It's unstable."

"But Anita."

Gwen dropped to the ground beside them, ignoring the gasps of surprise around her. The murmurs, the awe.

"Which floor do you live on?" She asked.

"Seventh." The woman replied. She grasped Gwen's arm. "Please. She's only eight."

"Don't worry. I'll get her."

"Hold up, even you can't go in there." The firefighter said, a bit of concern evident. "The place is falling apart inside."

"Better I get moving then." Gwen didn't wait for a reply before shooting a web to the opposite side of the street and zipping up. She took a glance at the windows on the seventh floor, judging which would be the most hospitable to go in. Finding the one she felt would cause the least trouble she shot a line across and swung over, feet first. She had learned the hard way that even if the windows looked broken, there could be pieces of glass here and there. This way, her shoes would clear a path for her.

The entire room hadn't been engulfed yet but it was only a matter of time. Quickly moving through the small kitchen, Gwen headed through the doorway, straining for the sound of a child. She hated burning buildings. Every part of her being tingled with danger as flames danced around her. The fireman was right – the building was coming down inside and it was only due to her spider-sense and her agility that she managed to avoid some falling timbers.

"Anita?" She called.

The smoke was thick but her mask kept most of it out. Moving quickly, Gwen once again thought how nice it would be to have something like heat vision goggles or some form of method to track someone. Not that it would help here. The whole place was one big heat signature.

"Anita?"

Gwen ducked through a burning doorway, the heat and smoke starting to get to her. Her suit didn't catch fire – yet – but that was probably due to the slight flame retardant she had coated it with some time back. Being a science geek did have its benefits.

Hearing something, Gwen dashed down another hallway and into a room. The bed, the curtains were all engulfed. Straining, she could hear the sound of crying behind the closed door of a closet.

Why did they always hide in closets? Did they feel it was safer?

It was probably a good thing the child hid there. The closed door would have provided just a bit more protection against the smoke and flames though honestly not much.

Opening it, Gwen saw the young girl hunched down.

"Hey," she said softly. "Shh. I got you. I got you." She pulled the girl close as the clothes above them caught.

Quickly backflipping, Gwen was grateful for the extra strength that was part of who she was. Carrying about 25kg or 55 pounds was not something easily done when one was trying to quickly backtrack away from a fire. Especially, flipping. But she managed, holding the girl to her body.

"Hang in there," she said even as the smoke started to get too much for both of them. Using her arm to somewhat protect the child, Gwen fired a thread out through the window, and yanked them both out past the flames.

The girl screamed as they soured through the air, doing a slight swing around before Gwen landed down back on the ground outside the building. The sound of beams breaking and crumbling sounded loudly as another portion of the building collapsed.

"Anita!" the woman ran forward as Gwen let the girl go.

The girl ran forward and the two embraced. The mother pulled her daughter in, hugging her tightly. Gwen couldn't help a smile. This was what she liked. Keeping people safe. Reuniting families. Her momentary pleasure was broken when a voice cried out.

"Hold right there," a cop said, drawing his weapon. He approached her cautiously, wary.

"Really man? Can't you see she just saved this kid's life?" A firefighter – a different one than before – moved slightly forward. "She's a hero."

"She's wanted. Hero or not, she's got a warrant out." The officer didn't seem overly pleased about the situation but it was apparent he was loyal to his duty. Gwen didn't fault him. But neither was she going to give him what he wanted.

"Perhaps some other day," she said, firing a web toward a building. She knew the man wasn't going to shoot her right there and then. Not with a mother and child right behind her. Unless he was stupid. Either way, she wasn't sticking around. "Give my love to Captain Stacy," she said before swinging away.

It was well known that Captain George Stacy was responsible for leading the task force to bring in the "vigilante" hero. Him and the police chief were the key ones responsible for wanting her arrested. For despite the good she was doing, they just could not let a vigilante stand. Law and justice was in the hands of the police and the courts. Not some masked individual. At least that was the rhetoric that they put out. Not that Gwen ever played judge and executioner. But the fact she did catch criminals didn't help. Nor did the continual bad publicity that J. Jonah Jameson with Bugle Entertainment put out. Not everyone believed the lies but there were still many who thought she was a 'menace'.

So it was a continual cat and mouse chase. In between fighting crime, rescuing helpless individuals, Gwen also had the joy of evading the police – and specifically a specialized task force with the sole intent to bring her in. Led by, Captain George Stacy, a brilliant officer of twenty years, with a stunning record, and her own father.

The irony. If he or anyone else realized that the same masked vigilante that swung around the city was the sweet, straight A, Gwendolyn Stacy, they would probably never believe it. Gwen often wondered if her father would take her seriously if she even confessed it to him. Granted, she didn't seem to come off as a web-slinging, villain capturing, vigilante so he might not. That and she doubted he could ever see her more than his little girl who needed protection despite the fact she was a young woman more than capable of taking care of herself.

In a way it was sweet. And she loved him for it. But at the same time, it was also difficult. Spiderwoman aside, she wasn't a child anymore.

Swinging up to a peak of a building, Gwen paused a moment. She brushed her hood back and removed her white mask. Her golden hair now free to be tugged by the light wind. She ran a hand through it and sighed.

There were days she wished she could tell her father what she did. Who she was. After her mother died, it had been just the two of them for so long. And her relationship with him had been a lot closer than most girls had during their teen years. Granted, she had given him grief – probably still did (aside from the Spiderwoman aspect) – but they were all each other had for so long. And to keep this from him was difficult. Heartwrenching almost.

No one knew her secret. Not her dad. Not her boyfriend. Most definitely not her best friend Olivia. None of her other friends were that close – Mary Jane, Betty, or Glory. It was a secret she held tightly. Afraid of what the others might think. And afraid that somewhere, somehow it will slip and some enemy would use them to get to her. And she could never let that happen.

So, she would continue to keep it. To let it weigh on her. It wasn't all bad. But sometimes it did get weary.

Closing her eyes, Gwen inhaled, taking in the smells of the city. She caught a hint of rain in the air. The smell was a bit soothing and solidified turning in for the evening. She had classes tomorrow, a paper to write, and work. The life of Gwen Stacy went on whether she had time or not. And it was a delicate balance that she had to maintain. To protect, use her gift and stop crime yet at the same time understand she can't do everything and she can't let her life as Gwen completely derail. She had to work to eat and pay bills, had to study to get her degree – something that she did love almost as much as being Spiderwoman – had to interact a bit with her friends. Had to have a bit of personal time. Otherwise, she'd burn out.

Not to mention, it would be easier for people to imagine Gwen as Spiderwoman if she started to become more mysterious, dropping her classes and never showing up for anything. It was a risk she couldn't allow.

With another sigh, she replaced her mask and hood before dropping down off the building. She had a way to go to get home and she would like to beat the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Earth to Gwen, earth to Gwen."

Gwen snapped out of her stupor as her best friend's cut into her thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry. Must have gone away a moment." She straightened up and looked at her best friend. "What were you saying?"

Gwen had known the girl across from her since middle school. Despite the fact that Gwen had been a bit popular due to her looks and being the daughter of some big shot, not many had known how to connect with someone who had just lost her mother. The other students were sympathetic but they walked a bit on eggshells around her, afraid to say anything that might remind her of her mother or make her forget. But not Olivia.

Not at all popular, very much a nerd, with thick glasses, wild curly hair, and braces, Olivia was the kind of girl that usually sat alone at lunch. Very bright, even noticeable then, she was frequently as a teacher's pet and thought too nerdy to interact with. She did receive some bullying but that ended fairly quickly when it was discovered that she met any form of aggression against her with her own. There was more than one time a bully found themselves the receiving end of revenge. And though it could never be pinned to Olivia, it was obvious that she was behind it. Extremely isolationist with just a hint of a dangerous feel about her, she was the last one anyone expected to be nice to Gwen.

But she had. When Gwen had been crying in the restroom, Olivia had walked in. She didn't console Gwen, mock her or even say anything. She didn't even just walk by and ignore her like she frequently did with anyone. Instead, she stared at Gwen a moment before dropping down beside her. Pressing her own back against the wall she sat there beside Gwen in silence as time slipped slowly by. It wasn't until Gwen had finally composed herself that Olivia had offered her a stick of gum. Trivial really, but for some reason, it carried a lot of weight. That and the fact that she was the first person to either not avoid the fact Gwen was mourning nor press and ask how she was feeling. She just sat there, a silent stability.

Thereafter, there was something. They didn't become best friends, in fact, they didn't really become friends at that point. Olivia still stuck to herself, eating lunch alone, giving off the vibe that kept others away. But there was a kinship. A connection almost. And whenever Gwen really was hurting, Olivia seemed to know. It was Olivia who had shown up after school with flowers on the third year anniversary of Gwen's mother's death. Who had went with Gwen to the cemetery, again not really saying much, just giving the other girl time to grieve.

It really wasn't until high school when they were put together as lab partners did the friendship really take off.

It was fairly obvious that Olivia was brilliant. Above everyone around her. Her teachers praised her, saying she'd go far. But it was during that semester that the girl opened up a little to Gwen, revealing her fears, a bit of her family history. The worry that she'd end up just like her mother, working a dead-end job, married to an abusive husband, having long lost the desire to live. It was clear that she didn't want pity but at the same time it become more clear to Gwen on why when her mother died, out of all her friends and those around her, no one seemed to understand more than Olivia. Though their grief and experiences were different, they both understood that life was not fair or kind.

From there, the two's friendship grew. Both girls had a love for science. A passion. Gwen was fascinated with biology. Studying lifeforms, lifecycles, and what made and constituted life. Olivia was more hands-on. Experiments that she could see practical results. More action than theory. The combination of theory and practicality made them a good team.

And though Olivia resisted any attempts to get pulled into Gwen's crowd, their friendship grew to where out of everyone – including Gwen's friends from the band, which she loved dearly – it was Olivia that eventually became Gwen's best friend. The one that was a stable rock whenever life was hard. The one who understood and didn't judge when even after all these years, Gwen would occasionally get his with a wave of grief and longing for her mother.

When the girls graduated, Gwen was able to convince her father to pay to send her to the Empire State University where Olivia had earned a scholarship. As Olivia had been extremely eager to move out as soon as she turned eighteen, the girls scrapped together what they had and rented a little tiny apartment in the city.

They had come a long way over the years and besides her boyfriend, Gwen didn't have anyone who she felt closer to. Which made carrying the secret of who she was all the more heavy.

"I was saying that it was pretty interesting that Dr. Connors offered Peter the position as his assistant. I thought you were going for that." Olivia's dark eyes searched her friend, her brows slightly furrowed at what she seemed to feel was a slight against Gwen. Especially as being Gwen's boyfriend, Peter should have known better than to take something that Gwen had been aiming for.

"Oh, yeah. I decided to turn it down." Gwen shrugged. "Between modeling, the band, and classes, I really didn't have a lot of time to do that. I told Peter to apply. I'm glad he got it."

Olivia frowned, her eyes studying Gwen from behind her glasses. They weren't as thick as when Gwen first met Olivia, thus allowing a bit more of the rich brown to filter through.

"You would rather model than get the experience as an assistant to Doctor Connors?" There was a bit of disbelief in Olivia's tone. But then again, her entire life revolved around education. Getting experience. Learning. The ghosts of her past seeming to drive her to go far beyond what either of her parents could hope or dream. "Modeling won't help you get a job in your chosen career."

"No, but it pays well and my schedule is a lot less rigid." Which Gwen really needed to continue her role as Spiderwoman. "Besides, I think it would do better for Peter. He doesn't have the family connections that I have." Gwen winced as she realized how that sounded.

Her father had a lot of friends and connections. He had gotten her into Empire State University. He had gotten her the connection to get the modeling job. He had even guaranteed to work with his vast network to find her a position after college. Not that she needed his help but it was there. Unlike Peter whose only living relative was his Aunt May, a widow who barely made ends meet. But saying that aloud had come out very wrong.

Gwen didn't want to be the type who used her connections to get somewhere. And she definitely didn't want to rub it into her friend's face. The friend who had to work her way out of the gutter to get where she was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…Peter can use the position better than me. And honestly, I enjoy my modeling job."

A soft smile formed over Olivia's lips. "You enjoy the limelight." She teased. "Paparazzi Gwen."

Gwen lightly punched her friend's shoulder. "Oh stop it." But she couldn't help the smile that toyed her lips. It was nice to see her picture on some magazine or product advertisement. And if she was truly honest, she did like the attention and praise she received as Spiderwoman. Was it wrong to enjoy be liked?

"I just don't want you to miss out on opportunities," Olivia said, the smile fading. "It was a good position and would help you. You spend a lot of time doing things that don't directly help your future career."

"No," Gwen smiled, "But I enjoy it."

That was something she had tried to convey to Olivia on many occasions. Life wasn't just about work. It wasn't just about education. You had to have a balance. That was why she continually struggled as Spiderwoman. She couldn't always be saving people. She couldn't always be fighting crime. At the same time, she couldn't focus all of her none-Spiderwoman time on school. Life was short and she wanted to enjoy it. And that meant, working somewhere that was a bit glamorous and made her feel pretty and playing in the band with the Mary Janes. The old adage went, all work and no play made Jack a dull boy. For Gwen, it would stifle her. Almost kill her. She loved what she was studying in school, she loved her band, she loved being Spiderwoman – she enjoyed most every aspect of her life and she didn't want to give that up.

Gwen knew it was a hard concept for Olivia. Despite all her attempts over the years, Gwen rarely was able to pull her friend into anything majorly social. Olivia did go along with a few things here and there, even coming to a mixer celebrating a particularly well-done photo shoot. But in general her focus was not on entertainment. Everything she did was focused on her research, her education, and the means to help that. She would hang out with Gwen when Gwen practically insisted but otherwise, Olivia did what she always did: kept to herself and focus on her education.

Shaking her head, the mass of curly hair having their own mind, Olivia put up her hands.

"Yeah, you do seem to." Olivia shrugged. She gave her friend a smile. "You know I don't always understand but I'll support you. Even if it seems like you are making terrible decisions. For what friends for?"

The genuine smile of openness sent a pang through Gwen's heart. The statement cutting very close to her. How ironic. She forced a smile.

"And that's why I love you."

Olivia groaned and took a step back. "Please, no hugs." Her tone was half-teasing, half-serious.

A by-product of her history and perhaps a part of who she might have always been, Olivia did not like a lot of physical contact or touch. Much the opposite of Gwen who liked hugs and was a bit more open with her physical contact.

Still, Gwen laughed.

"You know that scientifically, hugs are not only good for you but needed?" She retorted, resorting to facts as that was what her friend understood and spoke. "They say it makes you happier, healthier, and helps you grow."

Olivia wasn't amused.

"Who says I want to be that kind of happy?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm more than content with my own research and studying. I don't need to feel all gushy." A shudder ran through her. "If hugging is required for happiness than leave me to my enjoyable misery." She smiled.

Gwen just shook her head. "You're hopeless you know that?"

"Every moment." The two laughed as Gwen turned her focus back to her calculus homework. "Want some help with that?" Olivia inquired.

"No, thanks. I think I got it. Despite what you think, I do have a brain behind this pretty face."

"Eh, if you want to call it that." Mischievousness danced in Olivia's eyes as she moved out of range from a retaliating punch.

Gwen resorted to sticking her tongue out at her friend, a small comfort feeling her.

It didn't matter that they were different. It didn't matter that her best friend could never know that she was Spiderwoman. It didn't matter that Gwen had to reconcile what she would do about Olivia. All of that was something she could worry about another time. For the moment, all that mattered was now. And now was pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gwen stayed at her desk, watching as the mass exodus of students began: The scrapping of chairs; the shoving of books into backpacks; the hurried rush to head to the next class or whatever other engagement one might have. She put everything away except her notebook, letting the room clear before rising and heading over to the professor.

"Dr. Connors, do you have a moment?" She asked, holding the notebook so she can show him the equation that stumped her. She had been following along well enough until the last part where the professor had to quickly wrap it up as class was finishing. "Can you elaborate a bit more on how you reached your conclusion on this?" She showed him where she was at. "I lost you here."

The dark-haired professor turned away from the chalkboard and smiled. He glanced at her notes and then nodded.

"Ah yes, you were missing a part. Here." He turned back to the board and started writing the formula in. "You forgot to add this section. From there, we will be able to finish the equation by expounding here."

The marker went across the whiteboard as the professor explained. Gwen followed along, the concept becoming clearer to her. She gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I just like the fact that someone is paying attention." The professor's smile dimmed as he frowned slightly. "I'm sorry that you decided you didn't want the position. For all intentions, I planned on giving it to you."

Gwen gave a slight shrug.

"I do appreciate it." She paused trying to figure out the best way to explain without making it seem like she was making light what an opportunity she had. In the end she decided to. "Though, honestly Peter is brilliant. He deserves it better than I do."

Dr. Connors raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Gwen, I hope you didn't make your decision solely because Mr. Parker was the other applicant. Your future is important too. Though," he paused a moment thoughtfully. "I'm certain I can get you both in as assistants if you're still interested. I know you were fascinated by the experiments we were looking into. The genetics of it all. And it would be great on your resume."

"I know." Gwen paused, torn. She had wanted the position but she couldn't. She had too many other things that she needed to worry about. Things she didn't want to cut out yet. And there was no way she could add yet another thing to her already overloaded plate. "And I really appreciate the offer," she said quietly. "Believe me, I do. But I can't. I just have too much on my plate at the moment and I'm not ready to leave my current position. I'm sorry." She chewed her lip feeling guilty at saying no but knowing it was what she needed to do.

Doctor Connor watched her a moment before nodding. He wiped the board clean.

"The offer still stands if you change your mind. You are a brilliant student, Miss Stacy. You are going to go far in the world of science. And if I can do help with that, I will."

Gwen ducked her head slightly, a bit embarrassed but pleased by the praise.

"Thank you, Doctor Connors. I'll see you on Thursday."

The man nodded as Gwen turned away. She went back to her desk and put the notebook away. Slipping her backpack on she headed out the door. She lifted a hand in farewell as she slipped through the door.

It was a great honor to be wanted for the position. Gwen knew she was intelligent - not at the level of Olivia when, but then again, very few were. And to be called brilliant by Doctor Connors was a great compliment indeed. But that didn't mean she had to give up on something like modeling. Sure, in the world of academia – beauty was seen as very shallow. But she enjoyed it. It wasn't all about seeing one's image in an ad either. There was a thrill. She didn't know how to explain it – especially to individuals who felt like she was tossing away an opportunity like this for something "shallow". And perhaps she was. But she wasn't going to change her decision.

"Excuse me Miss but you seem like you need a bit of cheering up."

For one who had spider-sense, one would think Gwen would know when someone came up to her. But apparently, as no danger was intended, her spidey-senses didn't tingle. Still, she did feel a thrill as she recognized the voice and looked up.

"Peter!" Tossing her arms around him, she kissed her boyfriend, pressing against him even as his hands moved to her waist holding her. They lingered there a moment, everything else around them not existing. Finally, Gwen pulled away. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining," she quickly added.

"Well last I checked I do go to school here." The smirk on Peter's face caused Gwen to just shake her head. Letting her arms fall away she gave him a playful smack on his shoulder.

"You know what I mean. You had biology right now, don't you?" She asked, falling in beside him as they walked down the hallway.

Rubbing his shoulder lightly in mock hurt, Peter grinned.

"Dr. Herbert canceled today. Had a family emergency or something. So that left me with plenty of time. I thought what better way to spend it then to go find the prettiest girl in the university and see if she wanted to get an early lunch." He glanced sideways toward her, his boyish grin playing a number on her.

Trying to appear as if his words didn't send a thrill through her, Gwen just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't help the smile though that toyed on her lips.

They had been dating since high school. It was serious as one would expect from someone that young but it grew. He had been her date to the prom and any social outing since. What had been school girl infatuation turned into something far more. And honestly, Gwen couldn't imagine her life without Peter. He would be the one person she knew without a doubt she could confess her identity too and be accepted. Just as soon as she worked up the nerve and courage to tell him.

She wondered if he knew. He did freelance for Bugle Entertainment, getting photos of her as Spiderwoman. They had spoken a time or two while she was in costume and she tried to keep her voice disguised but one never knew. If he did know, he never said anything. And at the same time, he seemed perfectly content if she had to call and cancel something or was running late. But then again that could have just been Peter. He was so sweet like that. Understanding. Not needing an explanation, just accepting. Part of her felt guilty at that. She didn't want to take advantage of him. But at the same time, she wasn't ready to tell him.

Gwen wasn't entirely certain why she held off telling him. She loved him. She knew he loved her. He would completely understand. Perhaps it was because she wanted to keep him safe. He already had to worry about a bit of danger being the main photographer who seemed to get Spiderwoman photos. She didn't want to make it worse by having him get kidnapped and having to deny he knew who she was. Especially as her beloved couldn't lie worth anything.

"I'd like that," she said, conceding. She let her head drop on his shoulder a moment, almost nudging him before she straightened. "So, what are you hungry for?"

"Well there's a nice sub shop a block or so from here. Might be worth a try."

Nodding her agreement, Gwen walked along beside them as they exited the university grounds and headed down the street.

"Congratulations on getting the position with Doctor Connors," Gwen said, hoping the genuine praise slipped through. "You deserve it."

"Honestly it should be you. You were his first choice." Peter glanced over at her.

"Yeah but you know, I love my job. I love my band. And though I would be fascinated to get in on the project I don't have the time. At least not without cutting something else, you know?" She shrugged. "Besides," she nudged him with her hip. "You can tell me all about it. This way, I can still be involved without having to give up anything."

Peter laughed. He paused and turned toward her.

"Gwen," he shook his head, amusement evident. "Always the optimist." His grin softened and the look that came to his eyes sent warmth down Gwen's spine at the intensity she saw. The moment seemed to pause, as her heart rate picked up a bit. But then it was over just as quick. Peter glanced away, breaking the moment before his arm encircled her and pulled her close. She leaned against him as they continued on. "You know I'll make certain to keep you in the loop. Besides, you might have a few bright ideas that you can contribute. When you aren't busy doing everything else on your plate."

There was no negative or judgement in the statement about her workload. He didn't seem to mind, apparently feeling that if she enjoyed it then that was good enough.

"So when do you start?" She asked, Peter's hand releasing her to open the door.

Who said chivalry was dead? And though Gwen was more than capable of taking care of herself, she did enjoy the little touches – such as opening a door – that Peter did for her. It was touching, sweet. And it showed that he cared. Which just made her love him all the more.

"I start next Monday. We'll be doing preliminary work. Dr. Connors has already made some decent progress but we want to make certain everything works before we begin the first layer of testing. But imagine a world where amputees no longer need to rely on stumps or fake replacements. Given a bit of the serum, they can regrow lost arms, legs – anything. Not to mention the healing rejuvenating properties this could open up. We could be like Wolverine!"

Gwen laughed at the reference to the comic character that she only had a bare concept of.

"That would be amazing. And it would help so many people." She agreed. Once again, the doubt hit her. Was modeling or band worth more than helping people like this? In conducting research that would revolutionize the world? Granted, she would only be assisting but still, a small part was something.

Pushing the thought aside, Gwen reminded herself that she was helping people. She was saving lives. And there was only so much she could do. So why did she feel like she was selfish?

"Hey, you know if you say the word that Dr. Connor would let you come on board."

Gwen forced a smile and shook her head. It was a bit annoying sometimes how easily Peter could read her. At least in some ways.  
"No, I told, I'm fine." She stepped up to the counter to give a temporary reprise. "You know what you are having?" She asked, her eyes quickly scanning the board despite already having an idea of what she wanted. Most sub places were the same. You had a variety of bread – which she enjoyed a honey-oat style or white, if the latter was unavailable – and meats.

"Yes. Pastrami what else?"

Gwen chuckled. They both were so predictable. She turned and started to order when a loud explosion sounded down the street. She ran to the window and glanced out. A poof of smoke could be seen rising above a few buildings and almost immediately sirens sounded.

"I probably should check that out," Peter said digging into his backpack for his camera. "Do you mind?" He asked a glance at her and then down the road, the eagerness evident.

It was part of his job. And it actually gave her an excuse to get out of here and check it out as well.

"No." Gwen smiled. "Go get them."

"Thanks. Can you watch this?" He slid his backpack all the way off and handed it to her before dashing out the door.

Gwen glanced toward the worker.

"We'll be back," she said, giving Peter a few moments head start before heading out the door herself. Now she just needed a safe spot to put their backpacks and quickly change. Thankfully, very few people ever went up on a roof.

Ducking into an ally, she shot a web up to the roof. Within a few moments later, the familiar black and white clothed heroine zipped through the skies toward yet another day in the life of Spiderwoman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The explosion was from a nearby bank, immediately making Gwen believe foul play. Police cars were already arriving at the scene. Officers pulling out their guns and running in even while civilians ran out panicking. At least there wasn't a hostage situation. That was good right?

Landing on the rooftop across the street, she quickly assessed the situation. There was a hole blasted in the side of the bank. Someone had used some fairly powerful explosives to blast the wall and leave that much damage. A step up above your normal criminal. Her gaze swept over the crowd a moment before catching Peter. Satisfied that he was safe for the moment, she turned her attention back to the task at hand, knowing that he would probably be looking for her. Everyone would be. As it was, she heard someone shout her name even as she jumped off.

Doing an acrobatic flip in the air – courtesy of her years in ballet and gymnastics – she waited until she was halfway to the ground before firing off a web to pull herself back up. She just loved the rush that came when the adrenaline ran through her body, the wind pushing against her clothes, and the sight of the ground approaching quickly. And she had yet to miss either.

She refused to think about the fact that she was showing off a bit for Peter. Though he didn't know who she was, she couldn't help but still want to impress him. No, it wasn't that at all. Nor was it the fact the better shots he got, the better chance he had of making some money off the old, stingy, slanderer, J. Jonah Jameson.

Swinging back up, Gwen changed directions and zipped into the hole even as she heard gunshots. Her spidey-sense tingled and she quickly flipped to the side, flattening herself just as something flew by, the razer sharp wings barely missing her body as the Vulture shot past.

Catching the wall, she quickly reversed direction even as one of her nemesis soured out of the hole and into the sky.

"Don't shoot, it's Spiderwoman," an officer said, spotting her as they came around the bend.

Well at least for the moment they weren't after her. Not that she stuck around long to see. Zipping back out, she spotted the Vulture heading west. Ducking down a street as a police helicopter showed up.

Not letting him get away that easily, Gwen pulled herself sideways before re-aligning behind him.

The purple and gray feathers of the Vulture's wings were not hard to miss as she quickly zipped toward him, pulling hard, using her weight and physics to propel herself forward quicker. Timing each swing to maximize speed; avoiding any flips or twirls, letting her body remain as straight as possible to cut through the air.

"You know, for someone who has a poor taste in occupation, you sure have a lovely taste in costume." Gwen fired a few sets of web toward the Vulture who, looking back, managed to evade them leaning left and then right. "The purple and gray just look amazing on you."

"Spiderwoman," the man practically hissed. "Don't you have better things to do little bug?" He asked zipping around to try to get her.

"How rude." Gwen dropped out of the way as the razer sharp wing cut through her web in an attempt to get her. She sent another one out, staying just away from the Vulture while at the same time, sending webs his way to knock him down, "If you're going to address me as a bug, the least you can do is call me Lady Bug." It was a bad pun but still. Peter would have laughed. Another swing out of the way while she sent several shots of web toward her opponent. "You do realize spiders are not bugs, right? We're arachnids." Another flip sending her high up int the sky as the Vulture soared below, right where she had been a moment before. "I thought that they taught that in Villainy 101."

The Vulture didn't warrant that comment with a response, instead cutting away. He ducked down another street, flying between the buildings rather than over them.

"Really? Please tell you didn't skip that class." Gwen flew over a clothesline, using another one to swing herself along faster. "It's the basic course. How can you be a great villain if you don't even sit through the basics?" She chided.

A blast of web caught the Vulture but he quickly did a spin, the wings cutting her connection to it.

"You talk a lot, girl." He said, cutting a few clotheslines ahead to litter the sky behind him with falling laundry.

"Woman. Wo-man." Gwen shot above the laundry, almost missing the fact the Vulture shot to the right in another alley.

Flying through the passageways between the buildings in some ways was advantageous for her. But at the same time, it helped the Vulture as well. He could avoid the helicopter as well as get himself lost in a maze of buildings – presuming she didn't stay right on him. If he had flown above the buildings, he would be easy to spot. Something he apparently learned early on. Funny how some things villains were too smart on whereas others they just never learned.

"What part of Spiderwoman did you not understand?"

She swung around the corner, suddenly trying to pull up as the Vulture was nowhere to be seen. She had less than half a moment before her spidey-sense shouted a warning and the Vulture dropped down on her.

Dodging his punches, Gwen stayed pretty close to him, doing her best to avoid his sharp wings. She winced as one moved across her arm, almost missing it but close enough to cut.

"Really?" She complained firing a blast of webbing into the Vulture's face. The man yanked up, his hands moving to try and remove it. Gwen caught her fall and sent a thread out toward the man's foot, catching him while he finally managed to rip the webbing away. "You know how hard it is to get blood out of something white?" She shook her head.

The banter was something that she enjoyed. It was almost her little style. Not only did she find that it annoyed most of the villains she fought but it just…worked. It was her.

Jolting, Gwen hung on as the Vulture shot skyward. They flew past the rooftop as he attempted to stop break free. Not to be outdone, Gwen fired a few threads toward the roof even as they started to rise higher in the air. Gripping both ends tightly her body jerked sending a wince through her as the Vulture came to an apparent stop.

The man glared down only briefly before doing a flip and severing the thread. The immediate release from above sent Gwen hurtling toward the roof before she offset it by another thread.

The police helicopter had managed to catch up again with a loud PA announcement telling both to stand down and surrender.

"You all know I'm trying to help." Gwen rolled her eyes before swinging back up to a rooftop. The Vulture had taken those precious seconds to get a lead on her but she wasn't going to let him keep it for long. Firing webs with each hand to two buildings, she backed up ready to catapult herself after him.

"Stand down, Spiderwoman."

"Not today," she called launching herself through the air. Doing a backward flip, she blew a kiss toward the helicopter before sending out another web and continuing on.

"You're mine," she said getting closer to the Vulture. She was almost there.

Suddenly she heard a pop, almost like a gun. Her spider-sense screamed at her. She spun to her left, turning into the end of a net. The thing wrapped around her and sent her plummeting down.

"What the…?"

The surprise jolted her even as she felt herself falling downward. She fired a web out through the hole in the net but lost the grip as suddenly the thing jolted to a stop, Wincing as her body ached at the sudden jolt, it took Gwen a second to realize she was being pulled up. Glancing down – actually up. Her down, the sky up - she saw that the net she was in was attached to a rope that was pulling back to toward the police helicopter. Frustration hit her as she saw that the Vulture was growing and smaller.

"I'm on your side," she growled very annoyed.

This must be new. She did have to give them some credit. Who would have thought? A spider caught in a net. The irony.

"Just relax and surrender. You're not going anywhere." The voice over the bullhorn made Gwen close her eyes.

Her dad. Just great. Eyes snapping open she gripped the net and pulled – just testing it a moment. Thankfully, it was just rope. Not steel. Not something she couldn't break. Swinging back and forth, she waited until her body was face toward the helicopter before firing several threads at it to distract them. Then fired a few more down to the building below and secured them to the net holding her there. It wouldn't hold long. The helicopter had more power than her thread fibers but it will give her a few precious seconds.

The net swayed jolting her as the fibers and the helicopter fought for control. Gwen pulled on the opening, snapping a few of the ropes. The thread below broke just as she made a hole. Jolted upward, she pushed her way out, even as the net shot toward the helicopter. Kicking against the netting, using it to push herself away, Gwen could make out her father and a few officers in the open side of the helicopter staring.

She fired a few threads toward them, causing them to duck though her target was the net gun that was prominently displayed.

"That ought to give me a few minutes," she said as she fell back toward the earth. Catching a thread, she swung herself back up and looked in the direction the Vulture had gone.

This time she didn't bother to stop the anger that coursed through her. She loved her dad. She really did. She knew he meant well and that he was just doing his job. But at the moment his "job" enabled a criminal to get away.

Swinging away, Gwen zipped through buildings this way and that before the sound of the helicopter long faded behind her. Dropping down in an alley, she sank to the ground. Pulling off her mask she ran a hand through her hair, pushing the hood back.

"Am I really that much a menace?" She asked aloud shaking her head.

It was both irritating and hurtful that they considered her more a threat than the Vulture. Which begged the question: had he been in on it or did they just use the moment to get her? What they should have done was fire that thing at the Vulture. Sure he might have cut through it but by that time, she would have had him. Now she would need to track him down and capture him all the while, keeping a lookout for police helicopters.

Just great.

She rubbed her neck a moment before pulling out her phone. She blanched as she realized she missed a call and several texts from Peter.

"Oh crap." She jumped up and pulled her mask back on as she listened to the message.

"Hey Gwen. Spiderwoman is fighting the Vulture. I'm going to see if I can follow them best I can. Do you mind if we get Corlonie's instead – in say," he paused, "half hour? Maybe hour? Ish. How about I call you? I'm really sorry, Gwen. It's just the Vulture hasn't been seen in awhile and this would make a great shot Spiderwoman bringing him down."

"Yeah, like that happened." Gwen scoffed bitterly.

"Anyway, uh call me. Stay safe. Love you."

Gwen chewed her lip. The texts were basically the same thing. Though a bit of concern evident as she hadn't replied back right away. Though she knew he probably wasn't too concerned. It was well known fact that her phone was frequently on silent or do not disturb, her forgetting to put it back on again.

"Yes. Corlonie's works." Gwen sent the text. "See you in thirty," she glanced at the clock and when she received the message. Deciding not to bother calculating she just changed the ending, "shortly. I hope you got something. xo."

Putting her phone away Gwen pulled her hood back up and swung back toward the university. She took a bit longer route, keeping an eye out for helicopters and any other signs of a trap. She was going to be a lot more careful moving forward. Up to this point, the police were after her but it hadn't been a big thing. But now, they were as much as a concern as some of her other villains. She was just going to have to play everything smarter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gwen sat behind a dumpster finishing taping the bandage to her arm. The cut hadn't been too bad but at least this way it was now cleaned and will no longer bleed on her costume or even her street clothes. Dumping the trash into one of the side pockets of her backpack, Gwen was glad she had picked up that mini first aid kit some time back. Of course, she had done so after some other incident had left her with an injury. It hadn't been major but it brought to mind the fact that it probably would be a good idea to carry something.

Finished with her injury, Gwen folded up the hooded part of her costume and placed it in the bottom of her backpack. Most people presumed the Spiderwoman costume was a onesie in which they were wrong. Back in early costume design, Gwen had to play with a few different concepts. On one end she didn't want to have to find a place to completely change every time she got into costume. But on the other end, unless she was going to wear bulky, long sleeve t-shirts and jeans all the time, she couldn't wear the whole thing without part of being seen or bulking up under her street clothes. If she was a guy, she probably could have. Most of men's clothing didn't hug the body. Female clothing did. Or a lot of it anyway. And some that didn't still wouldn't hide the bulk of the hood. So, she compromised: making it three pieces. She had the main part – a sleeveless unitard that had a moderate neckline that made it easy to hide under everything. The pants included the feet part of her costume. It came to her waist, sliding over the unitard and making a snug, nearly seamless fit. Depending on what she was wearing for the day, she could usually get away with having both pieces on at all times. The only reason she split the top from the bottom at all was because if she wore a skirt she still didn't need to change everything. The last part of her costume was the arms and hood piece. Though her torso was already covered, this part was more like a hoody as well. The piece of the suit coming down to meet high waistline of her pants. This she usually carried around, quickly tossing it on when needed. It was far easier to change that one part than the entire suit. Not to mention a bit more comfortable. She didn't really like the idea of changing to her underwear in some alley. And finding a restroom where you wouldn't be seen going in as Gwen and out as Spiderwoman was not something she wanted to chance. Overall, it worked for her. Some days it was a bit warm and she was grateful to come home to a shower, but overall, it worked well for her.

Pulling her street blouse on, Gwen was pleased to see that the bandaged part of her arm was hidden under her sleeve. She had been slightly worried as her shirt had short sleeves but it worked. Just as long as she didn't lift her hands over her head or anything. Using a pocket mirror to verify everything was good, she ran a hand through her hair getting it a bit neat again before packing everything.

"The time it takes to stay presentable," she mused half aloud, standing.

Slinging her backpack over her left arm, she carefully threaded her injured arm through it, adjusting the weight to her center. Picking up Peter's bag, she checked her phone. Another missed text. Drat. She forgot to turn the volume back up. She opened it.

"I'm headed over to the Corlonie's now. See you soon."

How glad she was that she had decided to just grab the backpacks and change by the restaurant. Now she didn't have to worry about rushing to get here. Unsure how far away Peter was when he texted, Gwen quickly headed to the exit of the alley. After verifying no one was paying any attention she exited onto the street and toward the little hole-in-the-wall that she had discovered some time back and had shared with Peter. It had amazing soups, sandwiches, and the best cookies this part of town. It was a bit out of the way from the University so they didn't come here often but because Spiderwoman's and Vulture's fight had led deeper into the city, this was far closer. Sometimes it paid to have a boyfriend who took pictures of Spiderwoman. It made meeting up afterward not that difficult at times.

"Hey, there you are. I was afraid you missed my texts." Peter quickly moved to meet her as Gwen stepped through the door. He took his backpack from her. "I got us a table in the corner. The last one."

Gwen followed behind him as they navigated through the small crowded room toward their little table. There was barely room for the two chairs but it worked.

"Get anything decent?" Gwen asked. She set her backpack down at her feet, smiling as Peter got her chair. Thanking him, she sat.

"Quiet a few," Peter picked up his camera. "They were a bit sporadic but I had the general direction so I ran to what I hoped was ahead, up several flights of stairs to a roof to get these." He shook his head. "You know, being a photographer tasked with getting photos of Spiderwoman is sometimes far more exercise than a gym."

Gwen laughed.

"Just don't tell your boss. He might deduct some of your pay, using that as an excuse."

"True," Peter chuckled and shook his head. "Though, I doubt he would care if he saw this photo." He turned the camera toward her.

Gwen felt a chill run down her spine, her muscles tightening, and it took a lot not to reveal her emotions. It was long distance but Peter had managed to snag a photo of her in the net. It took her a moment before she trusted herself to speak.

"Yes. That would make his day."

It was difficult to hide the emotion that swirled in her. She tried her best not to let it bother her. She really did. But it was extremely difficult to like someone who day in and day out called her a menace, slandered her, and purposely slanted everything to make her look bad. A picture like this – which just brought up frustration and annoyance with the police – would be like gold for him. She could imagine headlines.

"Police Nab Menace To Society" or "Spiderwoman where she belongs"

"You okay?" Peter's voice cut into her thoughts. Gwen mentally rebuked herself for letting herself wonder a moment.

"Yeah. Just…wow. They finally caught her."

Peter shook his head, a smile growing. "Nope. She got away." He showed her another few shots of the escape. Even though they were from a distance, his skill with the camera once again impressed her. "I'm in a job for another day."

The light joke didn't cheer her up but Gwen forced a smile anyway.

"So, I bet you could get a lot for those ones. At least the trapped one."

"Yeah," Peter shrugged and went back to it. Then to Gwen's surprise deleted it. He went forward and deleted the other ones with the net. "But he doesn't need it." He looked up at her shocked expression. "I know he'd probably pay double for it if I asked but," he shrugged. "I'm not going to do that to Spiderwoman. She means well and though I know most of my photos are used out of context, I'm not giving J. Jonah Jameson something that puts Spiderwoman in a bad light. Besides," he set the camera aside, "there are a lot of people – especially kids – who look up to her. A picture like that just…could mess that up." He glanced at Gwen. "What?"

It took a lot not to just reach over and kiss him. The gratitude, love, and amazement helped wash back some of the anger and bitterness from earlier. Gwen shook her head.

"You," her smile revealed the love she felt. "You're perfect you know that? Thinking of someone else like that, not wanting to hurt them is just another reason why I love you."

"Gwen," Peter rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before an impish grin formed. "You know me, I just want to keep my job. Who else would I take pictures of if Spiderwoman was gone?"

Gwen gave him a look. "Come on, Peter, I was complimenting you. Don't ruin it." The smile returned and she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "You are a really good man." Her eyes searched his a moment. "I'm very lucky to have you."

The waiter clearing his throat broke up the second kiss. Gwen flushed slightly, leaning back into her chair.

The two quickly ordered before the bemused waiter left.

"So are the Mary Janes performing this weekend?" Peter turned his camera off and set it aside. He looked at Gwen.

The band that Gwen played drummer as was named after one of her friends and the lead singer: Mary Jane Watson. It had been her idea to get them together. She was the lead singer with Betty singing and playing keyboard and Glory guitar and singing. Gwen was the only one who didn't sing. Which was fine with her as she couldn't carry a tune. But she could play the drums extremely well and that worked with them. All four girls had been friends for some time. Mary Jane since high school with Betty and Glory after. Gwen had met Betty one time when she and Peter were on a date and he had to swing by to drop off a photo for J. Jonah Jameson. The secretary of that obnoxious news editor had been very sweet and they had hit it off well. Glory was a friend of Betty's who had been brought in when the whole band discussion began. Gwen considered them good friends in their own right.

"Yes, Saturday night as usual. I'm surprised they keep letting us come back." Gwen smiled her thanks as the waiter deposited their bowls of soup and slice of bread. She closed her eyes and inhaled the delicious aroma of French onion soup.

"Well you are pretty good. And you bring in some loyal fans who go to hear you," Peter nodded, smugly – him being one such individual.

Gwen shook her head. He had always supported her in whatever she seemed to want to do. Band, modeling. It didn't matter. They weren't a perfect couple. They had their fair share of arguments. But all-in-all, he was amazing.

"Apparently." Gwen dunked her bread into the soup, letting it soak up a bit before taking a bite. "Though, there is this one obnoxious guy who likes to take photos of us while we play. I think he's stocking me." She couldn't help the smile that twitched on her lips.

Peter shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"I'm going to have to teach that guy a lesson. Nobody gets to take pictures of you except me."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty certain the modeling agency would disagree."

"Tch." Peter waved his hand dismissively. "What do they know? But fine, in a non-professional way, no one can take pictures of you but me."

"So you're not professional?" Gwen couldn't help but start laughing. It was hard to try and maintain a straight face when teasing.

She shook her head and continued eating. The ease and comfortability she felt with Peter helped eliminate the remaining anger from earlier. The frustration at her own father and the NYPD faded to the background as the conversation continued on.

Their relationship was far from perfect. The secrets that she carried maintained a small barrier between them that she would have to eventually address. Which meant having to deal with the fears that came along with it. If Peter got hurt because he knew her identity, Gwen wasn't sure how she could handle that.

But for now it wasn't something to worry about. She'd need to eventually but for just a bit longer she could pretend that it didn't matter. That she wasn't holding back for fear. Fear of him getting hurt. Fear of possible rejection. In some ways she couldn't understand why she even thought that. Peter loved her and she was confident he would accept the fact she was Spiderwoman. But at the same time the doubts gnawed at her. The what-ifs.

It was far easier to keep status quo. Especially if she consoled herself with the fact that she'd tell him one day. Eventually. Once she figured out how to keep him safe.

And for the moment, that helped the guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gwen studied the area, looking for any clue or sign that the Vulture had passed this area. After leaving Peter and doing a photo shoot, she had finally gotten a few minutes free again to see if she could track down the Vulture. She knew the police were probably looking for him but she hadn't picked anything up on the scanners indicating they found his location. That just brought back a bit of annoyance from earlier. She had him. She would have caught him too if they hadn't gone after her instead.

Knowing that dwelling on it over and over again would only make things worse, Gwen pushed those thoughts aside. She didn't want to get mad at the police. At her father. She knew he was doing what he felt was right. It just was frustrating. Especially when a villain got away.

Turning her attention back to the rooftops below, she shook her head. Firing a strand of thread out, she dropped from the skyscraper to head to another area. It was really like looking for a needle in a haystack. The last time she fought the Vulture she had almost pinpointed his headquarters. She tried tracking flight patterns; areas that he seemed to head toward. She had a map hidden in her room with markings all over it on his known movements. But after beating him last time and leaving him for the police she – foolishly – got rid of it. She figured with the crimes that he committed he'd be in jail awhile.

Unfortunately, he had been put out on bail and vanished. Today had been the first time in months that anyone had caught wind of him. Just goes to show, she should have kept that map.

With an eye out for any police helicopters, Gwen moved on. There really wasn't a lot she could look for but she figured that she had to do something. And besides, there wasn't much that cleared her head as well as a good adrenaline-crazy swing through the city. Slinging herself up high above a building, Gwen did a summersault before spreading out her arms and legs as she let herself fall. Only waiting until she passed the rooftop of some of the taller buildings before shooting herself back up again.

Gymnastics had always been fun as a child. It was something that was a bit of a remnant of her mother. The former Joyce Stacy had been a professional gymnast with a shot at the gold for the US team at the Olympics. However, before she could make it, a knee injury messed her up any further shot. A bit of life returned to her when she had her own daughter and part of that constituted having Gwen take gymnastics in the hopes that she might one day go to the Olympics. But things never went as one planned.

And now, though she no longer took gymnastics, Gwen still enjoyed doing what she could as Spiderwoman, using the grace and skills she had learned to be a better heroine. Not to mention, despite everything, it was one of the things that made her feel like she was close to her mother.

She did another triple flip, her body forming a perfect arrow as she soared back toward earth. The loud rock and roll music of her ringtone cut in through the wind. She had turned it up briefly after arriving at Corlonie's, just in case Peter texted or called.

Swinging upward, Gwen came to rest perched on the side of a flagpole on one particularly tall building. She dug the phone out from under her costume and pulled up her mask well enough to hear and talk.

"Hey MJ," she said already catching sight of the caller ID. "What's up?"

"Gwen. Are you free? I had a new song I'd like to try out before Saturday. I have class tomorrow night and you know Glory works late on Thursday. I'd really like to get it in today with a possible follow up on Friday if that works. Are you open?"

"Yeah, I should be." Gwen pulled her phone back a moment and checked the time. It was a quarter after six. "Right now?"

"Yes if you can. Betty and Glory are both already free and heading over. Please, Gwen. I know you're super busy and last minute isn't always good but…"

"I'll be there." Gwen let the smile sound through. "Um…Give me," she paused again, looked at the clock and then below. She didn't have the city completely memorized but she had been doing this for a while to get the general sense and could estimate a good time to get to MJ's apartment. "I'll get there as soon as I can," she said, settling for not pinpoint the time.

"Thanks. You're the best! See you soon."

Gwen tucked her phone back inside her costume. Finding the Vulture was going to have to wait for another time. It wasn't like she would be able to stumble upon his hideout. In all honesty, she figured he probably had a place further north. He might even be in the Bronx. Not somewhere she usually swung around.

Making a mental note to do some recon in that area, Gwen stood, loving the fact that her abilities kept her feet to the flagpole as she looked perpendicularly down at the city. Spreading her arms out, she dropped.

It was going to take her a bit to get to MJ, especially as the height of the buildings dropped considerably the more suburban she headed. But it worked. Still, beat driving.

While she zipped along, Gwen kept an eye out around her. Not necessarily for helicopters – though the continual need to make certain one wasn't around was annoying. No, she kept a lookout for trouble. Danger. Or anything to swing in on. There was always something going on in New York City and hearing a cry for help wasn't easy over the sounds of car horns, trains, planes, and a million other things. One couldn't just trust their ears, they also had to look.

Though this particular instance, it was her hearing that picked up something.

"Look, Mommy, it's Spiderwoman."

A glance down and slightly behind her, Gwen couldn't help the smile as she saw a young girl excitingly point in her direction. She didn't usually stop a lot for fans but she liked to make exceptions now and again. Especially for one that was young. Firing a thread, Gwen quickly changed directions, zipping around and landing down in front of the two.

"Hey," She asked hunching down in front of the startled girl. "I just want to say that your shoes are amazing." The girl's eyes widened as she stood speechless. It took a moment for her gaze to drop from Gwen down to the pink shoes decorated with a vibrant array of flowers. "I had a pair like that when I was a kid," Gwen continued, smiling. "One of my favorites. Anyway, be good for your mother." She fired a web toward a nearby light pole and perched on top of it. She gave a wave before slinging off.

It might have been a second or two but she knew that it probably made the child's day. A glance back brought back the smile as she saw the enthusiasm emit from the girl as she told her still stunned mother that Spiderwoman liked her shoes.

It was the little things like that which Gwen enjoyed. Usually very in and out. Not giving those around her time to pull out phones to get video or picture of her but enough time to make an impression.

Life was rough sometimes and if she could bring a little joy to a young one like that, she would. Being a role model wasn't something she chose when she got these powers. But it was something Gwen knew she was – whether she liked it or not. Children were impressionable and liked to look up to something. And many – especially younger girls – seemed to look up to her. It was both flattering and terrifying. So much responsibility. But it couldn't be helped. And if giving a moment of her time here and there helped make a child's day, then it was completely worth it.

Finally reaching her destination with only a few minor sidetracks – crime never seems to stop – Gwen paused at the roof across the street from MJ's apartment complex. Ducking down, she opened her backpack. She had picked it up on the way over as her change of clothes were in it. Ensuring no one was around, she removed her hooded top and folded it. The breeze hit her bare arms bringing a bit of coolness to them. Quickly changing, she tied her shoes before shoving the hooded part of her costume to the bottom of her backpack, pushing other things on top of it. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

Dropping to the alley between two buildings, Gwen slung the backpack over her shoulder and walked across the street to MJ's apartment. Her friend had managed to convince the owner of the complex to let them set up the band in the basement as there really wasn't much being used down there. It was a bit roomier than MJ's apartment and had better sound barriers that kept the neighbors happy. Not to mention it had its own door to the outside – which MJ had been given a key too. She had a good relationship with her landlord.

Going up to the door, Gwen gave it three solid raps before turning the handle. Stepping into the dimmer lit room, she paused, though her eyes were rapidly adjusting – far better than anyone else would have.

"Hey, anyone home?" She called grinning.

The others had all arrived already and looked to have been practicing already.

"You made it, I thought for a moment you wouldn't." MJ moved away from the mic and over to a stand. She grabbed a song sheet to give to Gwen. "We were just getting a feel for it."

"No worries," Gwen smiled taking the paper. "Took a bit longer than I thought." She smiled at Betty and Glory. "Hey." She walked over to them, tossing her backpack into the corner. "How's J. Jonah Jameson, Betty?" She asked.

The brunette gave half a wince.

"Oh you know, usual. Continually screaming about this or that. Was really ticked off that your boyfriend didn't get a picture of Spiderwoman in the net."

Gwen frowned. How had that gotten out? Probably some people saw it but still. She hadn't expected that to travel so quickly.

"Wait, what? Spiderwoman got caught in a net?"

"Yeah," Glory crossed her arms. "The Chica got ringed in by the la juda." She shook her head, the large hoop earrings swaying. "She managed to get away but they had her for a bit. Or so they say. I'm surprised you didn't know as your Jefe is in charge of the hunt."

Gwen didn't wince at the slight derogatory statements of both the police and her father. It wasn't something she took personally. It was just who Glory was. The woman wasn't entirely fond of the police but that had to do a bit with how and where she was raised.

"Not to mention your boyfriend follows Spiderwoman around like he has a crush. I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Mary Jane winced apologetically.

There had been a history between Peter and Mary Jane, the two had dated two years up until their junior year in high school. The breakup had supposedly been mutual though Gwen never really knew for sure. She and Peter started dating the end of junior year right before the summer. It had been a bit tense there between her and Mary Jane but they both handled it well – most of the time. There was still a bit of bitterness or disappointment that Mary Jane seemed to have with Peter, though she didn't let it ruin her relationship with Gwen. The two were close but not as they once had been.

Gwen nodded, letting Mary Jane know it was fine even as Betty continued.

"Anyway, someone saw something but when Mr. Jameson called Peter, apparently Peter didn't have any of those shots. He said he had some decent ones but not that. So Mr. Jameson has to deal with either a very blurry shot from a ground camera or nothing. I left him fuming about it."

"He's always mad about somethin'." Glory rolled her eyes. "Anyway, are we doin' this or not?"

"Sure thing." Gwen dropped into her seat and twirled to face the drums, her fingers picking up the pair of drumsticks that she kept here. "Let me get a quick read through this. So you want to perform it on Saturday?" She asked, her eyes darting over the song. It was familiar. A bit softer than what she usually listened to but still rock.

"Yes. I'm thinking of opening with it." Mary Jane turned to the microphone.

"As long as we can close with _Immigrant_, Pelirroja." Glory picked up her bass guitar.

"I don't think I can scream-sing that high," Mary Jane said.

"I don't know. You could always try." Gwen shot Glory a grin. Their style of music was more in line than the other two girls. Though Gwen didn't go into the extreme heavy metal that Glory liked, she did enjoy hard rock and some metal. And Led Zeppelin's _Immigrant_ was one that they both enjoyed.

Mary Jane just rolled her eyes and gripped the microphone stand, adjusting it.

"Ready?"

Having a feel for the new song, Gwen hit one of the cymbals as an answer.

"Let's do this," she said starting up the beat.


	7. Chapter 7

What's the old saying: I owe, I owe - it's back to work I go?  
Sadly, vacation is over. It was nice to actually be able to sit and just write; mentally being able to be rested enough to get some creativity going again.  
I'm just noting this to let you all know that though I plan (hopefully) to keep up a steady stream of writing, I don't have the free time that I had earlier this week.  
But hey - I managed to finish this chapter so that's good. XD  
Anyway, thank you for following along.  
Enjoy ~

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Remember, he's your dad. You love him. He means well._

Gwen took a deep breath. She loved her father. She really did. She tried to keep that in the forefront of her mind as her hand touched the doorknob, turning it.

"Hey, Dad?" She called, entering the apartment.

"Gwen!"

George Stacy came out of the kitchen, the excitement at seeing her genuine. He engulfed her in a hug, not seeming to mind the backpack. Gwen leaned her head against his chest, her arms hugging him back. The strong familiar smell of pine and aftershave took her back to her childhood. She always felt safe and loved in her father's arms. Any resentment she had quickly melted away as they hugged.

As he pulled away, Gwen tiptoed up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you making?" She asked, nodding toward the apron he had on.

"Lasagna, what else?" He said. He gestured toward her. "Take off your backpack and stay awhile." He ordered, heading back into the kitchen.

"You didn't!" Gwen couldn't help but feel delighted as she dropped her backpack by the couch and followed him. "With garlic bread?"

George paused at her question and looked back at her as if that was the stupidest question ever.

"What else would you eat with lasagna?"

Gwen laughed and nodded. Homemade lasagna was by far her favorite food. It had been her birthday meal every year for as far back as she could remember. It wasn't something he made often but that just added to the allure of it. It was rare and special.

Entering the kitchen she closed her eyes and inhaled the rich aroma. It smelled liked heaven. On the counter, a few slices of French bread, already buttered, was placed out ready to go in the boiler. The makings of a salad were on the counter though it looked like her father had just begun. Moving over he picked up a knife.

"There's an extra cutting board if you want to help," he said, knowing her well. "Sorry, it's not done yet. I started a bit late. It was a busy day at work."

"No, no. It's fine. I don't mind." Gwen grabbed a knife and took a bell pepper from the pile. "Besides, this way I can help a bit. I'd feel weird just coming over and eating and not doing anything to help prepare." She cut open the pepper and rinsed it out.

"It does bring back nostalgia."

Gwen nodded. The familiar smells of cooking together, the comfortable interaction, the ease of working around her Dad – it was a bit of something she missed. It had been the two of them for so long. It had been rough when she moved into her own apartment. Don't get her wrong, she loved being out on her own – or sharing with Olivia actually. But there were moments she got homesick. It was one of the reasons she made an effort to come over at least once a week. Saturdays were almost always insane and Sundays – especially during the season – were football days. She didn't want to share the time she had with her father with a bunch of his football buddies and the TV. So, Friday nights usually became their night.

"How are classes going? George dumped the celery on top of the salad and moved to the radishes.

"Good. Had a major test early this week that I'm kind of anxious to see how I did but overall, keeping me busy."

"You did fine," he said giving her a look. "You're my brilliant daughter."

"Which I obviously got from you," she bantered.

"Obviously," he said with a grin. "My brains and your mother's beauty."

Time had done much for the two. Even a few years ago a comment like that would never been made or if it had it would usually kill the mood. Now, though there was a bit of sadness it wasn't as bad. Gwen wondered if perhaps she was just used to the ache. In some ways that was scary. You never really wanted to forget someone and you felt a bit guilty when it didn't seem to hurt as bad.

"You know, you look like her more every day." George's smile was soft as he stared at her a moment.

Gwen couldn't help but feel pleased. Her own smile was tampered as well, a hint of melancholy hitting her. But the moment passed as her father continued.

"But good, glad the classes are going well. Can't have a daughter of mine fail." He teased. Gwen smiled back. "So how's Peter doing? When are you going to bring him by?"

Gwen couldn't help the flush, glad that her back was currently to her father. She could feel his eyes glance toward her knowing that it was meant seriously, though it wasn't below him to tease her.

"He's good. He got the assistant position with Dr. Connors." Proud she got a hold of herself, Gwen dumped the peppers into the salad bowl, her gaze meeting her father. "He's very excited. This research could revolutionize a lot of aspects of medicine."

"Weren't you going for that position?" There was a slight puzzlement as George looked at Gwen.

Gwen shrugged.

"I decided I didn't want to. I don't give up modeling yet. Besides, Peter will do so well in that position." She must have convinced him she was genuine because after a moment of looking at her he nodded. He grinned.

"So it has nothing to do with you loving Peter?" There was the teasing she had expected. And Gwen could feel the heat run up her neck and face again.

"No. Well, it helped on the decision. I would have made it either way but I'm glad it worked out for all of us."

The timer went off and George grabbed an oven mitt. Pulling out the lasagna he held it. They both inhaled the delicious goodness.

"Oh, it smells perfect." Gwen's stomach growled. "So, what's the occasion?" She asked as she watched her father set it on the stove to cool. He picked up the French bread slices and put them into the broiler.

"Can't I just make lasagna for old times sake?"

"I'm not complaining," Gwen quickly replied, holding up her hands. "Just…usually you have a reason. And my birthday isn't for another month."

"I know. I just felt it has been awhile. And I feel like celebrating."

"Oh?" Gwen asked, finishing the salad and carrying it over to the table. "What are we celebrating?" She set it down, her back to her father.

"Gwen, I think I'm this close to catching Spiderwoman."

It was as if something came in and sucked all the fun out of the room. Gwen felt a pit in her stomach as she stood there as second. She was glad her back was to her father, her expression hidden.

"Oh?" She asked, neutral before turning. She kept her expression as nonchalant as possible.

George came over with the lasagna and set it on the table. He grabbed the glasses and went to the fridge to fill them with water.

"We tested out a new method to try and capture her and the concept worked." He put ice in the glass and glanced over at her. "We set up a harpoon type gun in one of the police helicopters that shoots a net. We successfully caught her, just didn't anticipate her escaping."

Gwen rested against the table, her hands calmly touching the top. She hoped her face didn't reveal what she was thinking or feeling.

"If she escaped wouldn't that be a failure?" She asked.

"No." George smiled and set the glasses on the table. He headed back to get the French bread. "What have I always told you? 'If at first you don't succeed'…"

"'Try, try, try again'." Gwen didn't feel any comfort as she repeated one of the mottos her father had drilled into her.

"William Hickson." George came back with the perfectly toasted garlic bread. "Shall we?"

They sat down and started to dish up. It was silent as they got everything ready and started to eat. Gwen finally spoke.

"Is she really that bad that you need to go after her? I mean especially with all these other criminals who are actually doing illegal activities. Isn't she just trying to help?" The question was tossed out slowly, casually as Gwen stabbed at her lettuce, pretending it didn't matter.

"Hun, she is a criminal." His hand on hers almost brought tears to her eyes. She forced it down and looked up at him. "She's taking the law in her own hands. No one should do that. That's what the police are for."

"What about a citizen's arrest?" She asked. "Or someone stepping in to help someone?" She had to be careful. Usually, she tried to avoid the subject of Spiderwoman altogether for fear it might give her away. That and it always made her feel anguish inside when her father talked about getting Spiderwoman. Gwen knew he didn't mean to insult her specifically but at the same time, she couldn't help the hurt. She was Spiderwoman and indirectly, his feelings about the heroine tied to her.

"Ah trying to play devil's advocate tonight huh?" George leaned forward, eager.

It was a fun game that they had done over the years. It didn't matter the subject or even if they both agreed, one would take up the opposite side just to argue it. Most of the time it was very enjoyable but Gwen didn't really feel like this was a game tonight. At least, it wasn't for her.

"I mean, sure, she's not a police officer but she isn't judge and executioner. She just captures them for the police. What's wrong with that?"

"The fact she believes she's above the law." The fork waved in Gwen's direction. "Not to mention it's dangerous. There's one thing about stepping in when you see trouble. There's another actually going out and looking for it."

"So when is not doing what is safe a crime?" Gwen lifted her chin defiantly. As much as she tried not to let it be, this was personal.

George wiped his mouth on his napkin and leaned back thoughtfully. He studied Gwen a moment and she shifted, quickly glancing down to take a bite hoping he didn't read her.

"No." The reply was soft, the usual spirit of competition set aside a moment. It was as if George had sensed something. "And granted vigilantes are not technically illegal." He paused again. "Still, there are laws and those who enforce those laws. Having someone take justice in their own hands – even if they aren't judge and execution," he quickly added before Gwen could reply. "Is dangerous. Dangerous for the person and dangerous principal. Part of our laws allows for someone to face their accuser. This is where a normal person stepping in to stop something and Spiderwoman differ. A normal person will testify in court to what happened. Spiderwoman doesn't answer to anyone. She swings in, deals with a criminal but there isn't always witnesses proving that the person did it."

"They're usually caught right there in the act." She couldn't help it. Gwen glanced at her father. "It's not like when the police show up that there isn't evidence of wrongdoing. She just makes certain they don't get away before the police shows up in those cases."

"Except whose to say they did it? For the sake of argument let's use an example of someone found in a web outside a convenience store where the window was broken. How do we know that individual did it? There are no witnesses. Just a theory that the man did it because he was caught in a web. We assume that Spiderwoman caught him breaking in. But what if it wasn't him? What if it was her?"

"That's absurd!" Gwen winced as her father's expression revealed astonishment at her outburst. "I mean," she added slowly, "usually nothing is found stolen. If it was her, something would be missing." Mentally calming herself, she added a smile to give the impression that she was just playing the role of the advocate. That this wasn't personal. "Your logic isn't very sound, Dad."

Gwen raised an eyebrow and tried to keep her look amused as her father seemed to scrutinize her. She wondered if he knew. If he figured something was off. He was pretty good at reading her and though she knew he'd never consider her as Spiderwoman, he might think she had become a fangirl. Which wasn't good. Devil's advocate or not, if he figured she was serious about her stance there would be a lecture. It had happened before on something that they had disagreed upon that he felt passionate about. It wasn't something she wanted to deal with tonight. Not to mention, if he knew she was serious that was just one step closer to him figuring out that she was Spiderwoman. And that was something she couldn't reveal. As much as she'd like to.

Gwen really wanted to tell him. They were close. If she knew it wouldn't cause repercussions, she would tell her father, Peter, and Olivia her secret identity. But all three she couldn't. Of the three, only Peter was one she probably could. Just as long as she could keep him safe. But her father – he'd never understand. And it would destroy him. It would force him to choose between her and the job that he loved. And though she hoped she knew his choice she didn't dare force it upon him.

"Anyway, just a though," she said, dismissing the topic with forced cheerfulness. "You know me, trying to poke holes into your logic." She made the point to give her father a pointed look. "But at least you know what won't work in catching her."

The tension and possible suspicion her father might have had vanished as he smiled and nodded.

"True. And it's always good to toss out alternative opinions." His fork dug into the lasagna, breaking off a decent portion. "Keeps us sharp." He gave her a smile.

Gwen smiled back despite the pain inside as she nodded. Then, as inconspicuous as possible, she changed the subject to his work in general before leading it away to something else.

She loved her father dearly and the fact that she couldn't share this important aspect of who she was to him tore her up. But she buried it down. Letting it get pushed to the back of her mind as she tried to enjoy the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was already night when Gwen finally left her dad's house. It was a bit bittersweet feeling leaving. On one hand, she loved her father and enjoyed spending time with him. Gone were those young teenage years where she was embarrassed being around him or spending time with him. Though, in actuality, that had been a very short phase of her life. Or at least, when it was just the two of them. She liked spending time with him. Having him a part of her life. That said, the whole Spiderwoman aspect made it difficult. She felt like she was hiding part of herself, lying almost. It was difficult to be in the same room listening to him talk about bringing her in. And though, the subject hadn't come up again after dinner, it had hung with her the entire evening.

She needed to clear her head.

Ducking into a back alley a block or so away, Gwen removed her street clothes revealing the ever-present Spiderwoman costume. Folding her clothes, she dropped them in her backpack and grabbed the last bit of the outfit. Pulling it on, she put her mask on and raised the hood. Zipping her backpack, she slung it over one shoulder, catching sight of the rip in her arm.

"Right, need to fix that."

At least the arm had healed nicely. She didn't know how quickly real spiders healed but ever since she was bitten, her body healed a lot faster. For a brief moment she wondered if Dr. Connors should be looking into spider genetics instead of lizard on this healing aspect. Though, she'd doubt one could regrow an arm. It was observed that lizards can grow back parts. Gwen didn't remember anything about a spider doing so. She'd have to look at it later. Not that she wanted to test that theory.

Amused, she fired a strand of thread toward a light post and zipped toward it. Using it as momentum, she swung all the way around and slingshot herself further on. The buildings weren't as tall here but that didn't stop her from sending herself high into the sky. When she had first done more suburban areas, she had been afraid to go too high as there wasn't a tall building to web and slow herself down. But a lot of practice and learning different little tricks eased that fear. That and if timed right, even if she was flying toward the earth quickly, she could still use something like a simple lamp post two swing herself back up again.

She did have to adjust for the additional bulkiness of the backpack. It wasn't that this was the first time she had to adjust. No, she carried it around a lot as she didn't want to have to backtrack to find it – which she still had to do to some extent. She really wished that she knew how to make pockets that were bigger on the inside but flat on the outside. Almost like some of the science fiction shows. Then she wouldn't need to worry about constantly lugging around a backpack.

But seeing as that wasn't feasible yet, she just had to make do.

The buildings started to get taller the further she got from the suburbs, into denser residential. It meant more people but it also meant she didn't have to stick so close to the ground. At this late of night, Gwen was able to avoid most people, drawing an occasional call or shout as someone saw her swing by. Though she doubted she was known by everyone, Gwen knew that thanks to the negative publicity by Bugle Entertainment, a lot of people had heard about her. Unfortunately, it was all bad. She was grateful that thanks to the word of mouth, more people were realizing she wasn't as bad as J. Jonah Jameson proclaimed. She just wished he'd quit making it seem like she was a villain.

The owner and editor in chief of Bugle Entertainment – a multi-faceted media outlet – J. Jonah Jameson had been her number one critic since her debut. He used his local TV stations and newspapers to try and discredit her. Somehow, he managed to find everything good that she did and twist it to make her look like a menace. It was probably largely due to his influence that the mayor and police chief called for her arrest. They were heavily tied to Jameson by politics and societal contributions and might have caved to his pressure.

Gwen pushed the thoughts aside, trying not to let it bother her. The media constantly liked to be negative. That's what made it sell better. And, despite his tirade against her, it did let the city of New York know about her. Not to mention, gave Peter a decent stream of income as he sold Bugle Entertainment Spiderwoman photos. The fact he had exclusive first-sell rights, didn't help either. Though that was because he seemed to have the best Spiderwoman photos.

Gwen smiled to herself. She might have purposely played a bit of favoritism in letting Peter get a few decent shots early on while making it difficult for anyone else. But what could she say? Even then, her relationship with Peter still in its infancy, she had done what she could to help him.

Swinging herself to the roof of a tall apartment building, Gwen paused and pulled out her phone. There was a text from her dad wishing her well – despite having just seen her. His nightly texts were heartening. One group text from Mary Jane asking about meeting sometime tomorrow to practice a bit more before going to their performance. Both Glory and Betty had replied already. Gwen shot back she would be tied up all morning but perhaps mid-afternoon.

She had a photoshoot to get to in the morning and those usually lasted a few hours. Thankfully, this particular one started early – much to Pedro's chagrin. Her photographer was not a morning person. He much preferred the night light – a bit like her. But they shot when they were told to. He really wasn't her exclusive photographer but they had done so much together that he basically insisted he shoot whatever project she was working on. It was flattering as Gwen knew he dealt with a lot of models far prettier or better than her. The fact that he wanted to do her shoots over others was touching. But she understood – at least partially. She knew him well and much preferred to work with him. Though she wasn't a mind reader, she'd gotten pretty good at knowing what he wanted: the pose, the look, even the attire.

Speaking of attire, she smiled as she noted a text from Pedro telling her he was looking forward to the shoot tomorrow and detailing a few things he wanted her to bring. Usually whoever was having the shoot provided everything, leaving general instructions on what to wear and what to bring – if the shoot wasn't clothing related. But Pedro was a bit more micromanaging that he always followed up with a few more things. Sometimes they used them, sometimes they didn't. He just liked to be prepared.

Replying to him as well, Gwen promised to bring what he asked, knowing she had them. Moving on, she texted her dad she loved him and then sent one to Peter expressing her love and seeing if he was open to a late lunch.

Texts currently caught up on, Gwen straightened. She really needed to find the Vulture. It had been a few days without any sighting. And her schedule hadn't provided much opportunity to try and find his lair. Thankfully, he hadn't committed any more crimes. At least that she had heard about. Nothing was mentioned in the news nor on the police scanners. She glanced at her phone reading the time before putting the phone away. She had a bit of time to patrol the city before heading back home.

Once again, Gwen was grateful to be someone who only needed about seven hours of sleep or so, with many nights being able to get a bit less. She wondered how much of that was because of her powers. She didn't get a lot of sleep as a teenager but that was more because she stayed up as late as her dad allowed. Hardly something to look back on and judge. Whatever the case, it made staying out late much easier. And with Olivia never seeming to care where Gwen was late in the evenings, she didn't need to come up with a good reason why she was sneaking into the house at eleven to one in the morning.

Firing a thread, Gwen dropped off the roof and went back to zipping around the city. There was always some crime going on in New York. The problem was finding it and getting there fast enough to stop it. Most of the crime was more minor things: Burglary, mugging, robbery. Those were fairly simple. She usually caught quite a few of those. Other, harder crimes, she would run across at times and do her best to stop them.

Swinging into an area of town she knew was a bit rougher, Gwen kept a lookout on the streets below her. Not just for crime but to see if there was anyone walking home that could use a silent watcher. She did that frequently for young women in a bad area of town. More than one attempted assault was thwarted thanks to her vigilance.

It was probably one of the crimes that Gwen felt passionate about. And she had very little tolerance for the perpetrator. She wasn't cruel but if he got a bit bruised up or ended hanging upside down then she didn't lose sleep over it.

Hearing a cry for help, Gwen swung toward the alley. The bare hint of a street light gave a hint to the mugging. Not giving the man much time Gwen dropped to the ground, fired a thread at the attacker's back and sent him flying back. The surprised assailant hit the ground. Seeing her he growled but ran away.

Gwen smirked. Apparently, her reputation was getting around. She turned to look at the other man.

"You alright? Do you need an ambulance?"

"No, no. Thank you, Spiderwoman." He straightened, holding his side but apparently still standing. "I'm good, thanks!"

"You might get yourself checked out," she said firing a thread toward the roof. "And be careful walking in the dark."

"Will do." His voice called after her as she zipped away.

He probably wouldn't go to the hospital. Not many did take that advice. Perhaps it was ego or insurance – whatever the case it wasn't her worry. Though, she was one to talk. The slight slash in costume reminded her that she too didn't always get medical treatment. But then again, hers would be a bit difficult to explain.

_"Yes, can you fix up my injury? I got it while fighting the Vulture."_

Yeah, mot something she wanted to get into.

The night was a bit slow. She stopped a few potential robberies and muggings. One of them had a gun and that had been fun. Having a Spider-sense was very helpful in cases like that. She left him wrapped up tightly, his gun out of reach of anyone further above him. If the police didn't find him, the webbing would eventually release him. The speed on which it did that would depend on if it rained or not later.

Gwen knew she could call and leave a tip for the police. It was something she had done early on. But a lot of times they felt she was pranking them. And then when it became apparent that who she was it became more dangerous as by this time the police chief had decided she needed to be brought in as well. So most times, Gwen didn't bother. If the man got away with his weapon, he would do so with the knowledge that there was someone watching. Perhaps it would make him second guess any future crime.

For no one knew where she would drop in next. And though she didn't do intimidation, she did make one come face to face with their feelings of heights.

She couldn't do everything. And she couldn't be everywhere. But she could do what she could when she could. Despite what her father might think, Gwen believed that she was doing a bit of good. Vigilante or not.

Dropping to the roof of her apartment, Gwen quickly tossed her street clothes on and dropped to the ground. When she lived at home it was easy to sneak in through the window. Her dad wasn't always up or didn't know she was out. But Olivia could be observant. She'd pick up Gwen being in her room and know she hadn't walked through the front door. And considering her roommate was up late at times working, Gwen didn't want to risk it.

Unlocking the front door to their humble abode, Gwen entered and closed the door behind her. The sound of some classical artist played in the air. Bach, Mozart – Gwen wasn't sure nor did she care. Her taste in music was drastically different.

"Hey," she said, seeing Olivia at the table working. It was a mess of junk, her roommate had taken the whole space over as she seemed to be working on something or other. "You're up late."

Her roommate glanced up, the thick googles hiding her eyes as she set down a sawdering gun.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." The sardonic reply was coupled with a raised eyebrow. "Just trying to get this new metal to work. Might be a bit longer. If it bothers you, you can turn the music down."

"Nah, you're good." Gwen smiled and walked past her roommate toward her bedroom. "It's not loud. I usually don't hear it when the door is closed."

"Ok," Olivia's head ducked back down as she turned her focus back to her work. Almost as an afterthought, she speaks, "and goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Gwen headed into her room, closing the door and shutting out the music. She locked the door and dropped her backpack on the bed. It had been a long day but she still had one more thing she wanted to do before heading to bed. Grabbing a needle and thread from her desk, she pulled out her uniform and, sitting crossed-legged on the bed, started to patch it up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Aha! There you are!"

Gwen couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction as she spotted the Vulture. He was flying a bit low, taking full advantage of the buildings around him to almost hide. But the fact he still was above the buildings and that she was higher up had given him away.

Finally. As the days had slipped past, the frustration at not finding the Vulture had increased. Gwen knew he would be out again, robbing some other bank but she hated the waiting. It was mostly tied to the fact she hated leaving loose ends. She nearly had the Vulture and he got away. It was not going to happen again.

Keeping him in her sights, Gwen did a quick glance to ensure no meddlesome police helicopters were around. Despite the fact her father had mentioned they failed to capture her, it didn't mean they wouldn't try again using similar methods. Satisfied that nothing was close, Gwen turned her attention back to the Vulture.

Zipping down after him, she tried to maintain relatively quiet as she tried to sneak up on him. If she got in close enough she can rapid fire a bunch of webbings to mess up his wings. Without his wings he would be easy to snag.

Seeming unaware that she was pursuing him, the Vulture made a right, coasting along just above the rooftops. He didn't seem to be in a rush but he did seem to have a place in mind. For a split-second, Gwen wondered if he would lead her back to his lair. But she dismissed that. There was no way he'd miss seeing her for that long – especially if it was situated further out in the suburbs.

Nearly upon him, Gwen frowned as he suddenly ducked down and to his right, entering an alley. Had he seen her? Figuring he had, she quickly moved forward swinging toward the street when her Spider-sense tingled. She flipped to the side just as the Vulture shot out from behind her, his razor wings aimed at where she had been. The wings barely missed her but cut the line she was swinging on. Firing another web, she caught herself and shot herself upward.

He must have gone around and came up behind her. Well, she figured she wouldn't have been able to get too close without him spotting her. At least this way she'd get to engage him and beat him. Catching him off guard would have made it easier but this way she can put her skills to his. There would be something satisfactory about engaging him in the sky and winning. She just needed to win.

"You know you are very pesky, Spiderwoman." The Vulture zipped around above her. He spun to his right to avoid a serious of webs she fired at him.

"Well we never got to finish our little dance last time." Gwen swung away as he cut at her, firing a thread at him. The webbing caught the back of his wings and pulled her into the sky. "I mean, seriously: how rude."

With a sideways spin, he cut the thread and divebombed her.

"How about we finish it then," he snarled, his talons reaching for her.

Gwen let go of the thread and dropped onto the roof, falling into a roll. She rolled on her back just as he narrowly flew by missing her. Firing a few strands, she tangled up the talons.

"I think that's a good idea," she said. "I mean, a girl feels a bit slighted when you leave on the dance floor mid-song. It's only right to finish the dance through the end of the song."

Annoyed that she tangled his talons, the Vulture came at her again. His speed was incredible and even with her abilities she barely managed to stay out of the way. The sound of metal scraping metal filled the air as he sliced through a few roof vents.

"Now this is more like it. Did you upgrade the engines on that thing?" Gwen jumped upward, doing an acrobatic flip as he soared under her. She landed on him, her legs quickly tightening around his neck. Firing webs into his goggles, she temporarily blinded him.

The Vulture roared, his hands coming up and grabbing at her. Her Spider-sense warned her in barely enough time for her to drop backward, her legs releasing his neck. But not quick enough to avoid his claws grazing her. He must have added them since their last encounter.

Wincing, Gwen fired webs at him even as she dropped. She hit the roof and yanked pulling him down slightly. It was her strength against his engines and she was afraid he had a bit more advantage. Thankfully, he was still a bit preoccupied trying to clear the webbing from his goggles.

The Vulture jerked trying to get free as he managed to free his vision. Not giving him much time to maneuver, Gwen fired a few more strands of web at him, tightening the bonds to make it harder for him to spin or move.

"No, I think you've done enough flying," she said, digging her heels against a vent to keep from sliding. "Perhaps you should let me lead the dance."

"Or perhaps I just kill you and end it." The Vulture reversed direction and came straight at her. Jumping out the way, Gwen multi fired webbing at him hoping to trap him to the roof. Hitting the ground she rolled back up, not stopping.

The Vulture growled and twisted trying to get free as more webbing started to cover him. He managed to break the first set but she had already secured a second.

"When I get out of here b-."

Gwen fired a strand at his mouth. "Really? Didn't we talk about rudeness? That's no way to talk to your dance partner."

The Vulture strained, the whine of his wing engines filling the air as he strained against the web. He used the claws attached to his hands to tear at the web before a few more strands hit his hands, trapping them to the roof. Gwen was taking no chances. She kept firing sending layer upon layer of webbing over him.

She changed her web cartridges and fired some more, completely entangling him. She left his face free so he could breathe but every other inch of him she covered with thick webbing.

"You know, for some reason I was thinking this would be far simpler to do," she said, finally satisfied. Pausing to catch her breathe she allowed herself to look down at herself. She groaned.

"Ugh. Seriously? I just washed and repaired this? Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of something white?" She demanded, annoyed. The cuts weren't really that bad. From a quick glance it was more light scratches that just stung than anything. She webbed them over for temporary fix before she could change and check them out. She looked over at the Vulture. "That better not leave any scars."

The Vulture glared at her, his eyes conveying the hatred that he felt. Anything he wanted to say was muffled by the webbing. Gwen turned away and glanced down from the roof. She could see police cars already there. Sirens advertised more on the way. She saw a SWAT truck pull up and the men jump out the back. An officer pointed up toward her. Knowing it wasn't really a hi, Gwen still gave a small wave just for the fun of it.

She stepped away from the roof figuring that she had just a little time as they had to get to the roof. At least the SWAT. Who knew how many cops had already entered the building. She probably should leave. Wanted by the police who had every intent to take her in, it wasn't really smart to stick around. Still, she wasn't going to leave the Vulture here unattended until an officer arrived. She didn't want to have to re-trap him later because he managed to escape before he was taken in custody.

Walking over she added a couple of additional webbings before hunching down beside him.

"You know every dance should have a memorable." Gwen pulled out her phone. It was a bit self-indulging but she couldn't help herself. "Say cheese," she said taking a selfie.

She didn't usually take a lot of photos of herself as Spiderwoman. It was dangerous in case someone unlocked her phone but this was too good to take up. Most of the criminals she dealt with were easy. Minor players. Nothing difficult. But the Vulture – the Vulture was pretty skilled villain. Fighting him was a step above normal criminals and she just had to get the fact she beat him. Besides, she had learned how to encrypt her phone and her password was a tough one. No one who could accidentally unlock it and attempts to hack it would wipe it. She was safe. Just as long as she wasn't stupid and put it as the main picture for her locked screen, she was good.

She looked at the photo.

"Aww, we look cute. Though," she gave him a pointed look. "You just aren't my type. But I really appreciate the dance." She laughed and stood even as the Vulture struggled a bit more. "It was lovely. Simply lovely." She tucked her phone away.

Her Spider-sense suddenly tingled and the door to the building burst open. Gwen quickly faced them.

They stood there a moment staring at her and the Vulture. There was a mix of admiration, fear, and duty on their faces. Then one raised his gun. Gwen sighed. That hadn't lasted long.

"Stay right there," the officer said, pointing the weapon at her. There was a bit of reluctance there. Either he was afraid of her or didn't really want to bring her in. Either way, she wasn't going to give that much time to think about it.

"Sorry," Gwen smiled. "I have to run."

Doing a couple backflips she fired a web to the nearby building and yanked herself away. She half expected a bullet or two to whiz by but no shots were fired. She didn't bother to look back though until she was a bit further away. Pausing, she looked at the commotion. A police helicopter was just arriving over the building and the SWAT team had made it to the roof. They encircled the Vulture. She smiled letting them get to deal with the hassle of removing her webs and restraining him. But there was enough firepower there that she figured he couldn't get away.

Turning, she stepped off the ledge, letting herself fall before swinging back up again. Swinging away from the sirens, the lights, the commotion Gwen couldn't help a smile. She defeated the Vulture. Again. She just hoped the courts didn't put him on bail to skip out on again. But then again, now that he had proved he was a flight risk they probably wouldn't.

Gwen chuckled slightly at the pun. Flight risk. Oh the irony. Shame she couldn't tell anyone about that joke.

Coming to rest on the side of a flagpole on top of one of the larger skyscrapers in that area, Gwen paused. She gazed down at the city below. She loved New York. Really loved it. It was her city. It was full of life; of people running here and there. It never slept and despite the bad, there was a lot of good.

Gwen might want to one day travel but this was home. It always would be. Now if she could just get the police to leave her be.

Why couldn't they just accept a vigilante? It couldn't just be that the criminals had no one to face. No accuser. No, there was more than that. She knew J. Jonah Jameson hated her for some reason. And he was pretty close-knit to the mayor and chief of police. That had to be it. But that didn't really excuse her father. Her father wasn't really the type to do something because it was political. He followed orders but he also did what he felt was right.

Pulling off her mask a moment, Gwen ran a hand through her hair. Why couldn't he just accept her? Accept Spiderwoman?

The ache gnawed at her. Threatened to consume her. Sighing she pushed it aside and pulled her mask down. She couldn't make a decision for her dad and she wasn't going to let it ruin her being who she was meant to be.

One day she would need to come to terms with the whole thing: her love for her father, her being Spiderwoman, his hating it – all of it. Even if it meant that it didn't matter and she continue to live as she was now: never letting him know. When she reached that, it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't feel this struggle inside.

But Gwen wasn't sure how far off that was. So, she did what she usually did: ignore it. Push it back. Let it sit there unresolved until it propped its ugly head again. It might not be the best thing but for the moment it was all she could do.

Pulling her mask back on, she raised her hood again.

She was Spiderwoman.

The smile spread across her lips as she straightened, her feet amazingly still sticking to the side of the pole. Stretching out her arms wide she launched herself off and away from the building. The song came to her mind as she plunged downward, her arms moving in front of her to use the momentum to cut through the air.

_Turn down for what…_

Letting it play through her mind she fired a strand of web and caught her fall, using the motion to swing her back upwards again.

Feeling so alive Gwen let herself fall into the moment. Swinging through the air and doing flips. She was Spiderwoman. And no matter how it impacted her life, she wouldn't give it up for the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Gwen sat cross-legged on the floor, using the coffee table for a desk as she worked on some homework. It was quiet. Nice. She rested her back against the couch where Peter was spread out, reading and jotting notes.

Gwen was not a fan of large study groups. She usually found them very unproductive. A good portion of the time was wasted just talking about what to do and study. Then you also had the fact that some of the things they had issues weren't what she was needing. Now, she had no issues working with someone if she got stuck. But usually she'd just go ask for help. Olivia was great for that. She'd be able to ascertain where Gwen was stuck and then help her figure it out.

That said, Gwen did enjoy studying in the same room with others. Or at least some. Though that wasn't all just because she wanted to be near just anyone. No, usually there was an extra motive. Gwen spent a lot of her study time at Peter's – if he was home. She enjoyed his company and felt guilty at times that she was always so busy to actually spend time with him. Thus, homework at his place helped kill two birds with one stone. Not that spending time with Peter was an obligation. She just didn't want to be so busy she rarely spent time with him.

"So Doctor Connors believes we will have a working serum in a few months. One that we can actually start testing."

Gwen paused and glanced over at her boyfriend.

"That's good news. So he is certain he figured how to isolate the DNA strands for regeneration?"

"He was fairly confident he had that a few months ago." Peter glanced over the textbook he was holding and looked at her. "He's been recently mostly focusing on a way to incorporate it into another specie's genes. He thinks he might be close."

"See," Gwen gave Peter a smile. "Barely working with him and already a good luck charm."

"A good luck charm?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Makes everything around you work well and is awesome. What do you think I keep you around? Tch." Gwen shook her head and looked back at her homework. But she couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face.

"I was kind of hoping it was because of my good lucks." Peter shook his head in mock sorrow, glancing back at his notes.

"Eh." Gwen shrugged. She couldn't keep the neutral face on that long before laughing. "Ok, your looks as well."

Peter smirked. "You know you aren't that great at holding something back." He lowered the textbook, giving her his attention. "You can't keep a straight face for anything. We should totally play poker."

"I don't huh?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised at how well I can in certain circumstances. And I'd have you know that I won the last hand of poker the other day with Dad and his work buddies."

"Did they let you win?"

Gwen stuck her tongue out at Peter and turned her attention back to her homework.

"I'm only saying," Peter shrugged. "I mean your dad does dote on you a bit. And the others like you as well. I can't see why." He ducked as Gwen grabbed the couch pillow beside her and hit him with it. "I'm only kidding." He laughed. He set the textbook aside and sat up. Leaning forward he lightly kissed her. His finger lightly caressed her cheek. "I mean, who wouldn't like you?"

Feeling warm all over, Gwen ducked her head and glanced back at her homework.

"We should be studying. I should be studying."

Gwen could feel his eyes on her, the warmth of it sending shivers through her. She much preferred NOT to study at the moment. Peter seemed to have the same idea because he moved off the couch, sinking right beside her. His shoulder brushing hers. She turned and looked at him. His glasses hid a bit of the intense hazel eyes that she knew he had. But the look he gave – glasses or not – was more than visible.

His hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair back. Gwen swallowed. Homework could wait. She shifted slightly facing him.

"I have a test next Monday," she said, in a half attempt of protest.

"And you'll ace it." Peter's hand cupped her cheek. He bent down and kissed her again.

There was a feeling that one got when one jumped from a skyscraper. The rush of the wind flying past as the ground coming closer and closer before zipping back up again. Gwen loved being Spiderwoman. The feeling, the rush.

But this. This was pure bliss. A completely different set of feelings but none the less wonderful. In fact, in some aspects more amazing.

"Peter we probably should stop," she whispered accepting another kiss, her back pressing against the pillow.

Not that she wanted to. She'd rather surrender to the pleasure and just give in. They usually were both pretty good. One was always strong for the other. Never taking it too far. Never going more than what they were doing now. There were several reasons but none of them seemed important at the second.

Thankfully, neither had to be the one to stop it today. The music suddenly sounded, startling both and stopping Peter's exploration of her neck.

"Bad boys, bad boys. What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do when they come for you?"

Peter straightened slightly. Gwen groaned.

"You know if we ignore it then he'll send out a search team."

Gwen sighed as the ringtone sounded again. The familiar theme from _Cops_ sounded in the air. She shook her head. Propping herself up on an elbow she reached for her phone. Peter leaned over and got it for her handing it to her as it went into the third ring. Brushing a bit of hair aside, Gwen put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Daddy," she said.

"Hi Sweetheart. Bad time?"

"Who said that?"

Gwen couldn't help the flush as she tried not to convey the embarrassment over the phone. It wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong. Nothing explicit had happened and even if it did, she was an adult. Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. Her gaze glanced at Peter who had moved back to sit. He watched her, patiently.

"If the late picking up of the phone wasn't an indicator, that certainly was." Amusement could be heard in George Stacy's face. "You aren't doing anything you shouldn't?" He asked.

"No. No. Gosh no."

Gwen noticed her uniform was partially showing due to her shirt having slid up when she had laid back. It was slight, nothing really – probably wouldn't have even revealed much skin if she hadn't the uniform underneath, but it was still something. She quickly sat up and smoothed her shirt. She hoped Peter hadn't noticed. If he had, it wouldn't be completely giving her away. Worse case, he might assume she had an undershirt on.

"Gwen?"

"I'm fine dad. I'm not doing anything illegal." Which was true at the moment. And arguably, even as Spiderwoman she wasn't doing anything illegal except evading arrest. "Besides, I like the ringtone." Also true. Not why she delayed answering but true nonetheless.

"It is a good ringtone."

It was ironic really if one was to think about it. As Spiderwoman, Gwen was continually doing her best to not get caught by the law. So having that song as her father's ringtone was interesting. But, she had chosen the ringtone before she had gotten bitten by the spider. Back when she first got a phone and had been able to put ringtones on it. And she didn't feel it was warranted to change it after she became Spiderwoman. The current situation and ramifications aside, she had chosen the song because she was the daughter of a cop. And what better song to tell her that her father was calling than the theme song for cops?

"What's up?" She asked shifting.

"I was wondering if, instead of meeting for dinner at my place if you'd be interested in dinner on the town and a movie?" Her father didn't question her rapid response or her semi-avoidance of telling him what she was doing. For that she was grateful. She knew he trusted her and it meant a lot to her. And made her a bit guilty for hiding the Spiderwoman aspect.

"That might be fun." She gave Peter an apologetic smile. He smiled and nodded understanding. Standing, he motioned he'd be right back before stepping away. Gwen turned her attention back to the phone. "What did you have in mind? Please don't tell me another cop movie?"

"Oh come on, you love those."

Gwen laughed. Some of the awkwardness started to fade as did the passion she had been feeling a few moments earlier.

"Yes. But as long as this one has a decent plot." She raised a hand, and though he couldn't see her, pointed. "Not just explosions."

Her father laughed and agreed.

"I'll get the tickets."

"Okay. What's with the change?" Gwen asked curious.

"It's been a while since we went out and saw something." Gwen couldn't help smile at that. True. "And the newest _Fast and Furious _is coming out." The smile tapered slightly and she raised an eyebrow. "So, why not see it and spend an evening out with my daughter?"

Some might think it strange that Gwen did a lot with her father. Going out to dinner, to a movie. When she was a teenager things like that had been both embarrassing but wonderful. She had grown close to her father after her mother died. And despite the few years where everything he humiliated her, she enjoyed spending time with him. Though she hadn't always admitted it.

"I'd like that."

"Excellent. Then I will see you Friday at six. Don't worry about coming over. I'll pick you up."

"Oh. Okay," Gwen said a bit surprised.

"Love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you, Dad."

Hanging the phone up Gwen frowned at it a moment.

"Trouble?" Peter stood in the doorway. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at her.

"No. Wanted to do a movie and dinner. Is going to pick me up. It just seems all formal this time." She laughed.

She looked at him, her legs now tucked under her. She saw that his hair was slightly damp and just a spec of water on his glasses. Had he washed his face?

"Nice. That should be good. Enjoy the time with him." Peter came over and – to her disappointment – sat back on the couch. The moment from earlier now gone. "I probably should take my aunt out." He frowned as if just realizing how long that might have been since he did that.

"She'd like that."

Gwen knew Peter had a decent relationship with his aunt. It wasn't like her and her father but they were close. He often went over and did little things – odds and ends – for her. Fixing a faucet. Mowing the lawn. Nothing major. Nothing to athletic. It was sweet really.

"So how is May doing?" Gwen asked.

"Good. She's enjoying her volunteer work at the church and her women's circle. I think she said they were planning on knitting sweaters for the homeless this Christmas."

"Aww, that's sweet." Gwen couldn't help the smile. Peter's aunt was a wonderful woman and she had always liked her. Though they only met once.

Turning her attention back to the textbook, Gwen kept a sigh to herself. She really didn't feel like studying now. It was probably for the best though. They both had agreed to wait, neither wanting to rush forward into certain aspects of the relationship. The problem was she had found it becoming more difficult to do so. If her father hadn't called….

Going back to the book, Gwen found her spot. She picked up her pencil to take notes as she read.

"Gwen." Peter's voice cut in. She looked over at him. His brow was furrowed slightly as he looked toward her.

"Yeah?" She asked, a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit pushy earlier and didn't stop." There was a slight awkwardness. "You know I want to respect you."

"Peter," Gwen's smile was soft. "I know. And believe me, it was nothing I didn't want. And I technically didn't tell you to stop."

He gave a slight nod.

"I know. Still… You're amazing and you mean the world to me."

Gwen blinked surprised. Warmth hit her again at his words. She waited for him to continue but he didn't. Instead, Peter went back to his book letting the silence hang in the air.

Feeling like there had been intended something more Gwen turned her attention back to her book. The feeling that she meant the world to Peter brought happiness to her heart. She couldn't help the fact her heart did a little flip at his words. He meant a lot to her as well and she was so glad to have him.

A smile of satisfaction rested on her face as Gwen turned her attention back to her homework. And for a moment – just a short moment – the worry about not telling him she was Spiderwoman vanished. Banished from the forefront of her mind. It wouldn't go away permanently but for now she was content.

* * *

Author note:

I love romance. It's nice to be able to include it with it making sense. My other fanfiction requires a bit more finesse as Jedi aren't allowed to have that sort of attachment (something which we'll see how it develops). So, being able to include it with Gwen is something that hopefully wasn't too boring for you all. I tried to keep it tasteful and not overboard. I do think it adds a bit more depth to the Gwen/Peter relationship. The whole show vs tell aspect. That and I like romance XD.  
And without giving away too many spoilers: this chapter was a bit of pipe-laying as well.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Being Spiderwoman was not the easiest thing in the world. Not only did she have to avoid the police and fight crime but at the same time she had to keep her persona of Gwen Stacy alive without anyone suspecting that the sweet blonde who loved the drums was the same person who swung through the air.

And being late did not help that. Not that anyone would tie the fact that Gwen Stacy was late with her being Spiderwoman. But enough times here and there and people would start raising questions as to why the once very punctual woman was pushing it more and more the last few years. And Gwen didn't really want to have to come up with explanations on that.

She honestly hadn't planned on being late. Whenever she had a commitment, Gwen did her best to leave early and try to minimize any Spiderwoman activity. The main reason she would be in costume at all was because she had found it was far quicker at times to swing across the city than to take a collection of busses and the subway to get anyway. Today just happened to have a mugging, a stickup, and a jewelry store robbery. Not to mention an overzealous driver nearly hitting an elderly lady. It was a bunch of little things but like always, they quickly added up with her now being nearly ten minutes late.

Dropping in behind the studio, Gwen quickly jerked off the costume top and wadded it into a ball. Stuffing it into her backpack, she pulled out the pair of jeans and the blouse. Pulling on the jeans quickly, she tossed her sneakers on the ground, using her foot to try to push them on even as she pulled the blouse over her head. She really needed to figure a better way of transporting her shirts without them getting overly wrinkled. Pulling it straight, she laced her sneakers, every second increasing her stress level.

Picking up her backpack, she dashed down the alley, pulling on her backpack zipper as she went. She was grateful that the studio side entrance to get to the backstage area of the studio was just a few feet away and that she didn't have to exit the alley and go around the building. Not only would take more time but then she'd have to ensure no one was looking. Though she doubted she was seen dropping down into the alley, it would raise questions if someone did see Spiderwoman enter from above and Gwen Stacy run out below.

Fumbling with her backpack, Gwen found her ID and ran it through the electronic lock beside the door. Pushing open the door, she burst in.

"I'm here. I'm here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said feeling a bit haggard.

Her boss, Tom Corlander, glanced up from his watch. His expression a mix of worry, annoyance, and now relief. The annoyance, however, took precedence.

"Gwen! We have a tight schedule to keep. _New Swede _representatives are already here and eager to get started. They want to sit through the entire shoot and approve all twelve final shots. The entire shoot," Tom repeated. He shook his head. "And it's the one day you are extremely late."

Tom was the type to over worry about everything but in this instance, Gwen couldn't help a groan. _New Swede _– though a very good deal for her – was very micromanaging. They scrutinized everything, extremely picky on what they wanted in the shoot with their clothing. They worse than Pedro and usually clashed with him.

Photoshoots, in general, were not as simple as one thought. You didn't just dress into something, stand in front of a camera and pose. There was a lot of time spent changing props, an article of clothing, different position. You could spend twenty to thirty minutes easily to get one final shot. On a good day, they could probably do the dozen in about a four to five hour endeavor depending on how they pushed it. With _New Swede_ it probably was going to be longer. And the friction between the representatives of the European clothing company and Pedro usually left Gwen strung out and exhausted by the time they finished.

But it was good money, the clothing was cute, and helped her portfolio.

"Of all the days you had to be late. You knew we had _New Swede _coming in today," Tom continued to rant.

"I know," Gwen winced.

"Tch. Relax, Tom. She's only a couple minutes late. Won't make a difference overall."

Danielle came over and hugged Gwen. The makeup artist was the counterbalance to the manager. Whereas Tom was high strung, worried, and prone to rant whenever something seemed to go wrong, Danielle had immense patience and a laid back attitude that often made Gwen wonder how the two ever made it as business partners and a couple.

"Come on, Gwen," Danielle's arm snaked around Gwen's waist as she led her to the dressing room. "We got work to do." She lifted her free hand in a slight farewell. "Tom, Darling, take a deep breath. Smoke a cigarette, do something – let the girls work."

"I'm truly sorry for being late," Gwen said as the door closed behind them. Danielle waved the remark away, her gaze taking in Gwen's appearance.

"You need to take care of yourself, Sweetie," she said, her hand taking a strand of Gwen's hair. "Spend a little more time brushing your hair than running." Amusement toyed on the woman's lips.

Danielle was the apex of propriety. Her hair was always impeccably done, her clothes neat and never with a wrinkle, and Gwen couldn't recall a time when the other woman didn't have a pair of heels on. Of course, being petite and just shy of five feet, the heels did put Danielle a lot closer in height to Gwen and most anyone else she interacted with. Not that Gwen felt that was the reason.

She gave the other woman a smile.

"Sorry, just rushing." That and her costume didn't help her hair.

"You know what I always say," Danielle said, raising an eyebrow as she pulled an outfit from the rack.

"'What will be will be; no use stressing over something.'" Gwen quoted.

"Exactly." Danielle handed her the first outfit. "Change and we'll get started on your hair and makeup. They have twelve outfits they want us to work with today."

Gwen couldn't help a groan as she took the outfit and slipped behind the screen.

"And Tom only scheduled us for the afternoon?"

She stripped off the underlayers of her costume and shoved them into her backpack. For photoshoots, it was never a good idea to keep it on. Sometimes she'd have to undo a top button or two, other times she would be rushing to change, changing shirts or pants quickly. She wouldn't have time to worry about her costume being seen. Especially as a low neckline would make it visible.

Pushing the costume to the bottom of her bag, she dropped her regular street clothes on top of it before zipping up her backpack. Coming back out, she briefly paused to look at it.

"The blouse isn't bad. They did a nice cut on this," she said.

Say what you will about their micromanaging and their extreme pickiness, _New Swede_ made top of the line clothing, trending in the latest styles. Very cute. Very chic. And extremely expensive.

Danielle pushed her gently toward the chair.

"Yes, they had a nice set for you to try today," she said starting the time-consuming process of makeup.

One didn't just do a little bit of light makeup and then they were done. With the lighting and close up shots, even the tiniest of blemishes could be made visible. You had to put on layers of foundation, concealer, just the right hint of blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Sometimes each outfit requiring a slightly different tone. Different shade of lipstick. And that wasn't including the creams to moisturize the skin beforehand and the setting powder after.

Danielle was a magician. She knew little things that Gwen had never picked up. In fact, Gwen had learned a lot about beauty products from the woman. Not having a mother during her tweens and teenage years had meant what Gwen had known she had picked up from friends, exploration, or the internet. All of which was nothing to what she learned from Danielle.

By the time she was finished and headed out, Gwen felt completely different. It was amazing how different one could feel after a major overhaul like this. Gwen knew she was pretty and in general day-to-day life, she didn't have to rely on too much makeup to look decent. In fact, with the mask and her role as Spiderwoman, she had to be careful that if she did use something, it wouldn't smear or get ruined under the mask. That said, looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel amazing.

"Gwen! Mon trésor."

"Pedro!" Gwen smiled as she spotted the photographer by the display.

The man came over and gripping her shoulders lightly kissed the air on each side of her cheek. He let her go.

"You look magnifique, as always." He lowered his voice, his eyes indicating behind him. "They make beautiful clothing but they are agaçant." He shook his head. "But we endure, no?"

Gwen smiled and nodded.

As he moved aside she went over and shook hands with the representatives from New Swede. She knew both of them from previous work experience and though they could be aggravating and irritating as Pedro indicated, they were pleasant and not the worst she had worked with.

"The outfits look amazing," she told them.

"Of course they do."

There was no level of modesty with Oscar Ahlin. Though not the main designer for New Swede he was one of the top and was always present to ensure that the clothes were worn as intended. His gaze looked Gwen over with extreme intensity. When she had first met him, Gwen had felt like he had been undressing her, his look so passionate. But she had learned that in a way, he almost didn't see her at all. His gaze was on the attire itself.

Julia Blondell was a bit more personable. A warm smile, a pleasant handshake. Of the two, she was perhaps the easiest to work with. As the marketing attaché, she understood that photographers and models needed a little bit more room to work to creatively reveal the clothing. That said, she was strongly opinionated and often had her own ideas of how something should be done. She didn't clash with Pedro as bad as Oscar did but she was not any more liked by the photographer. That said, she wasn't as arrogant and Gwen genuinely liked her. When she wasn't frustrated by the tug-a-war she always felt being between Pedro and the representatives.

"You look lovely, Gwen. Always a pleasure. We were so pleased you were able to model our new line."

"The pleasure's all mine," Gwen replied. "Your clothing is always my favorite to style." Which wasn't a lie. Slight less micromanaging and this would be the best ever.

"Tch." Oscar shook his head at the bare thought that anything else would even be considered on par with their work to have a 'favorite'.

"Alright," Tom cut in. "Shall we get this started?" He asked with a big smile – the nerves from earlier hidden, as they always were when in front of a client. But Gwen caught the look in his eye. The slight telegram that this better go well.

She smiled and moved toward the background.

"Alright, I was thinking with this first shot that we should strike a casual pose, straight on…."

"No, no, no. She should come at an angle. I want the design to jump out, every bend and curve of how the material folds need to be projected." Pedro glared at Oscar, miffed at not only the designer's interruption but the articulation. "The viewer needs to see how one outfit can be."

"Oui. So Gwen, move slightly to your left…"

"No, right. And the torso should be slightly at a twist from the waist. Fill the clothes."

The rain of instructions continued as the shoot began. It was strange. Olivia didn't understand why Gwen would give up a prominent opportunity in her field to give this up. And sometimes, Gwen wondered as well but at the same time – the continual repetition, the disagreements between Pedro, Julia, and Oscar, the worrying of Tom – all of it, though stressful and exhausting at times thrilled her.

She loved her job. In a hectic world where she swung from rooftops, her hair and clothing a bit of a mess, the stress of working on homework and problems – it was nice to stand, take some instructions, and look pretty.

Shallow? She didn't think so. Just another aspect of who she – Gwen Stacy – was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**It was the cry that caught Gwen's attention. It rang with pain, breaking a bit of the still night. Firing a thread to her right, she changed direction mid-swing and zipped toward the sound. Surprise, surprise it was in an alley. They always seemed to be. For despite the fact New Yorkers were as blind and deaf as one could be, criminals didn't push their luck by doing it out in the open. Not that it probably would make a major difference.

Gwen was convinced that someone could mug someone right in front of most New Yorkers without an issue. People in this city were very compartmentalized. They didn't get involved. They didn't notice. And they didn't help. And the sad part was it wasn't even intentional for many of them. They just didn't notice. You could scream bloody murder and all you'll get is a look – if that.

But that was New York.

It was hard to blame people sometimes. Gwen knew that not everyone had the desire to help. Especially when you were so used to just being in your own world. And it was probably not easy confronting something wrong when you were outnumbered or could end up shot.

Landing on a street lamp, Gwen looked down into the alley.

"Please, please I'll pay you back."

The speaker was held between two men: goons one and two. The first goon held the speaker's arm out, a pair of plyers in his hand as he hovers over a finger.

Gwen's stomach turned.

There were three others in addition to goons one, two and the victim. It was quickly evident who was in charge. The stance of the others, the way the man just seemed casual as if they were discussing the weather and not breaking someone's fingers.

"Louie, Louie, Louie." The leader leaned forward and patted the sweating man's face. "We're past that." He took a step back.

"No, please. I swear I'll pay. Please."

"You know I find honey usually attracts more flies than vinegar." Gwen fired a strand of web toward goon one and yanked the plyers away. She dropped to the ground. "Like seriously. What's the point of being cruel?"

"Spiderwoman!" One of the goons to the left of the 'boss' reached into his coat pocket. The flash of the street light flickered on the metal of the gun.

Jumping up before he could fully draw it, Gwen did a flip, hitting the man in the chest feet first.

"A gun? Rude." Her spider-sense tingling, Gwen ducked out of the way as the other goon to the right of the boss tried to hit her. She danced backwards, staying just out of the way, ducking here and there. "Wow, a boxer? You need to work on your feet work." She hit him sending him backward.

Being bitten by a spider did help give a lot more strength. One thing she was really pleased with.

"This isn't your concern, Spiderwoman." The boss pulled leveled his gun at her. "Get lost."

"What did I just say about guns?" Firing a web strand at the weapon, Gwen cartwheeled to her left just in case it went off. "Besides, it's hard for me not to intervene when it's five on one and you're torturing a guy," Gwen said. "And Daddy taught me so much better than to leave someone helpless."

The boss looked at his webbed hand disgusted. He tried to drop the gun or shake it free but it was stuck. He looked at her.

"Interesting. Most men don't really want their daughters getting involved in something dangerous."

"Eh. What can I say, I was never one to follow the 'do as I say, not as I do' speech." Gwen ducked the swing from one of the other goons, returning him with one of his own. The punch sent him back. With the grace from years of dancing, Gwen propelled herself at another one of the goons, knocking him to the ground.

"Hmm. Alright, you win." The boss waved his hand and those standing backed away with him. The guys on the ground moaned and also moved.

"Oh, you're going to surrender and wait for the police?" Gwen asked, pretending surprise. She knew that was not what he meant but she couldn't help herself.

"No. We'll leave. They couldn't hold us anyway. Louie, here, won't say anything and you're never around to give testimony of what we did. And even if you did," the man smirked, "you aren't the most credible."

"What? Me? Tch." Gwen fired a strand toward the man, catching him. Yanking forward, she spun the web around the boss until he was wrapped uptight. She let him go before he was fully upon her, jumping up and swinging toward the next one. "That hurt my feelings," she said. "I'm very creditable."

The guy she was after didn't get that far before he found his feet tangled in web. Gwen ducked as the remaining three tried their luck to get her all at once. Pulling herself upward and out of the way, she used her feet to kick one of them into the others. Then she fired webbing at them.

"Well you are a girl," the boss said, drawing Gwen's attention back to him. All wrapped up tightly, he glared at her. "Easily offended."

Gwen's eyes narrowed at his statement. She swung over to him.

"This girl just kicked you and your friends' butts. She pulled him to his feet by the webbing. "So, what does that say about you?"

"You going to start crying because I insulted you?" The man stared calmly at her.

Gwen smirked under the mask. She fired a strand to the street post above them and pulled herself up, bringing the boss with her. She secured him to the post.

"Eh, you never know." She let the sardonic tone slip out. "Can't let you cry alone, right?" She let him go so he swung by the post.

"You won't get away with this," the boss said a bit agitated. "The police won't arrest us and the men I work for won't be pleased you intervened."

"What else is new?"

"Not to mention, your witness," the boss pointed with his chin toward the alley. "Is gone."

Gwen turned and looked. Sure enough, the guy she had shown up to save was gone. So much for gratitude. Whatever. She turned back to the boss.

"Say hi to the police for me." She fired a strand and zipped out of the alley.

That had been an interesting exchange to say the least. Gwen pulled herself up to a roof and looked around. Wondering where this Louie had gone off to. Why had he run? Not that she blamed him. Probably wanted to get away from the men after him. Shrugging, she turned away and jumped. Shooting out a web, she swung back up as she moved through the city.

That particular man in charge had been a bit calm. Almost more disgusted and annoyed than anything. And he knew how to banter. That was fun. Not many did.

"Yeah, let's admire him for that," she said, aloud a bit annoyed.

He was undoubtedly a member of the mob. The professionalism, the fact he referenced working for others – it made sense. Not that it mattered. Most of the criminals she dealt with were petty, minor. Not a lot of connections. She entangled with the mob on an occasion or two but nothing high up. It wasn't that she was letting them have a pass. No, more like she didn't really know particularly where to look. She just did what she could, when she could, and where she was at.

Recovering her backpack that she stashed, she slung it over her shoulder and headed home. She had a test tomorrow and couldn't stay out too late. It was a real shame she had to sleep. There was just so many things she needed – and wanted – to do. It was unfortunate and balancing it all out was never easy.

Dropping down in the alley behind her apartment, she quickly pulled the hoody off and dumped it in her bag. Dressing, she scampered up the stairs and into the building. She could hear the music as she placed the key in the lock, indicating that Olivia was still up. That girl had been doing a lot of late nights as well. Not necessarily out of the ordinary, but interesting. But she was always like that with a project.

Entering, Gwen closed and locked the door behind her as whatever classical piece Olivia had going filled the room with clashes of cymbals and trumpets.

"Hey, Olivia." Gwen's brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"

Her friend didn't look up as she finished soldering. Only after she set down the gun did she look up and move up her googles.

"You know, just planning my world domination." Her expression was bored and matter-of-fact.

Gwen chuckled. She kept her bag over one shoulder as she walked up to the table. Her eyes took in the massive – cable? She wasn't entirely sure what it was. It spread out on the table, part of it going in front of Olivia where the girl was working.

"I can see that," her gaze turned to her friend. "Now, what exactly are you doing?"

Olivia gave a slight smirk before standing. She gestured in front of her.

"You know I'm doing my doctorate on nuclear fusion and how we can make it more efficient than it is. Well, I need to conduct an experiment to help prove my theory that we are just scratching the surface of what is capable of." Olivia leaned forward, a light glowing in her eye. "Because we are. People think that nuclear fusion reactors are very powerful and provide so much energy but they don't realize how much more potential we have."

"Actually, most of them think it's an environmental mess waiting to happen," Gwen said with a wry smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes, her expression darkening.

"Right. Because they don't know anything. Let's just toss away the potential energy that we have because of things we don't understand." She paused, taking a calming breath. "Nuclear fusion is the future. Not the nuclear reactors you see today, but true nuclear fusion. Self-sufficient where any by-product that you do have either feeds back into the reactor or can be utilized elsewhere. We are talking a level of power beyond anything that we have today – that is far cleaner than any other viable option."

"Cleaner?" Gwen didn't really know much about this level of science, her passion more in biology than atomic structure. "Doesn't even the sun give off some radiation?"

Olivia waved her hand dismissively.

"You're missing the point. I think I can harness nuclear fusion in a safe, self-sufficient manner. Any radiation you have from it will be contained. This will take us to the next age of humanity." She sank down in the chair and looked at Gwen, almost daring her to argue. The tilt of her chin, the tone – Gwen had seen it before. Once Olivia had an idea or made up her mind, trying to get her to change was next to impossible. Though, it did sound amazing. And if anyone could pull it off, Olivia could. She could run circles around Gwen, her intelligence beyond anyone Gwen knew. This was partially why, when everyone else her age was working on getting their bachelor's degree, Olivia was already working on her thesis.

"That would be amazing." Gwen smiled. She looked at the cable-like think on the table. "So, um. What does this have to do with it?"

Olivia glanced over at it.

"Oh, well I can't do my experiment unless I have the means to do it safely. Thus, I'm creating a few tools to help me conduct it."

"I see." Gwen glanced at the table before looking over to Olivia. "Isn't this all theoretical at the moment though? I thought you were just working paper, not actually doing application yet. I mean, did Dr. Thone ok it?"

The professor and a leading nuclear physicist was the man overseeing Olivia's research. Her mentor, per se, and the one sponsoring her scholarship and doctorate.

"It's all theory to him at the moment. Thus, partially why I'm doing this. If I can do a small-scale demonstration of how well this would work," Olivia leaned forward, eyes lit up again. "I can prove that this isn't just theory but actual. I can revolutionize the world. I can be someone." Her gaze hardened, her jaw clenching slightly as she undoubtedly remembered where she had come from.

"I think you can do it," Gwen said. She reached out and touched Olivia's shoulder, snapping the other girl out of her momentary reflection. Olivia blinked. Her gaze glanced at the hand and Gwen removed it. "Sorry."

"Of course, I can." Olivia moved on. "And these will help me. I still have to finish the structure before programing them. Then you have the testing and moving on to the next phase." She reached up and lowered her goggles.

"Them?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Olivia picked up the soldering gun. "I need more than one. The others are basically done. Just need to be programmed." She bent over and started on the metal device.

"Programmed?" Gwen asked loudly, averting her eyes.

"Yes, programmed," Olivia replied not looking up. She didn't elaborate or go into detail, just focused on the task at hand. Apparently, she was done with the conversation at the moment.

Gwen shook her head and stood.

"Alright. Well, have fun. Try not to burn the apartment down," she teased before picking up her backpack. "My dad would kill us."

Olivia didn't comment, her focus completely on her work. She didn't even look up as Gwen headed toward her room. The sound of Olivia's music mixed with the soldering faded as Gwen closed her door behind her.

* * *

_Author note:  
__Regarding the whole concept of clean energy, etc.: I really don't want to go into all the pros/cons of each and what is effective etc.  
__I will leave it simply with the fact that Olivia is doing nuclear physics. If one disagrees with her - just remember that she is probably biased._

_That said: I'm really glad to bring in a bit more on Olivia even if it is just a short part of the scene._


	13. Chapter 13

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Gwen jumped off the building, shooting out a web to swing to the next one. Friday didn't have any classes for her but she had still spent a little time at the university studying. She found she had to force time inside away from the hustle and bustle of things otherwise she'd get caught up as Spiderwoman. It cut a lot into her time as the heroine but it was the only way Gwen could figure she could do both. High School had been interesting trying to juggle her new found powers and staying active. She had almost gone the extreme, spending so much time as Spiderwoman that there had been schedule conflicts and issues. She still hadn't completely got it figured out. In order to work, go to school, and occasionally be in the band, Gwen had found she had to cut out a lot of Spidey time. It was frustrating but she didn't know exactly what a perfect equilibrium was.

During the week, she'd spend a little time here and there as Spiderwoman. Usually going between places or into the evening. Fridays and the weekends gave her the most available time – though even then she had to be careful not to spend too much time. Like tonight. She had to get back to her apartment, change into something worthy of going out, and then meet with her dad. It meant not so much time out swinging through the streets of the city but she couldn't cut in on time with her dad. First off, he'd get worried. Which would lead to suspicion. Besides, with her mother died, she was basically all he had.

"I just need to figure this out a bit more," she mused as she did a flip in the air.

She loved being Spiderwoman. It was exhilarating. Flying through the air, the thrill of gravity pulling her down before she'd use the momentum to swing back up. The rush of adrenaline as she dealt with crime or some other issue. If she wasn't careful, it could consume her. Thus why she tried to keep a tight grip on it.

Her senses suddenly tingled as an alert of danger hit her. She let go of the thread dropping suddenly as she felt something whiz by her – close enough to hear though barely missing. The unmistakable sound of a gunshot was right behind it.

Someone had shot at her!

Shooting a thread to stop her fall, Gwen quickly glanced around even as she swung one direction before shooting a thread up and yanking herself upward. She kept moving in what she hoped was a random enough pattern even while she glanced around for a shooter.

Landing on the top of a building, she hunched down and scanned the street and rooftops. Her body was tense ready to jump at the slightest tingle. But none came. No whizzing of a bullet. No loud gunshot.

Slightly shaken, Gwen waited a moment. Then two. Being shot at while stopping criminals was one thing. Being shot at while just swinging through the air was another. It was a bit unnerving. And not knowing where it came from didn't help. Her eyes scanned the area continually all the while she braced herself. Nothing happened. A couple of pigeons that had been disturbed by her landing on the roof slowly flew back and resumed their pecking. The sound of traffic and sirens in the distance filled the air. But no gunshot. No sound of a struggle.

Her heart rate returned a bit to normal as the minutes went by. Was it an accident? Maybe someone was fighting someone and a gun went off. She was no longer near the area it had happened. Gwen straightened cautiously. She didn't like to run from a fight. Though she wasn't stupid. A bullet could kill her. And it was never wise to rush into something if you didn't know where the enemy was.

Keeping low to the rooftops, Gwen made her way back the way she had come. She kept an eye on the roofs as well as the streets. Returning back to the alley she had been swinging over she glanced down. Nothing.

Had she imagined it?

No. She was certain she hadn't. The tingle she had felt had been extremely strong. The whiz of the bullet close. The sound of the gunshot was loud. Sirens were approaching. Someone must have called it in. Gwen didn't really want to stick around too long for the police but at the same time not knowing the facts made her uneasy.

Who had shot at her? Had it been intentional or accidental? She doubted the latter. The bullet had been too high for some street holdup or shootout. Not to mention, she would have heard that commotion.

So what then? There had been no one around when she came back. Or when she looked. Had they fired and then ran? Had they tried to follow her?

Gwen moved away from the edge and headed across the roof. She kept looking over her shoulder, glancing here and there just waiting. She waited until she was several blocks away before she started swinging again. Still, the unease followed her. She moved quickly, her pace picking up as she made her way in the direction of her home.

This time her spider tingle barely gave her notice as the bullet cut the thread above her. She landed on her feet in the alley, quickly rolling into cover her gaze looking around sharply. Being on the ground in an alley was probably not the best place to be if you were being shot at.

_Come on Gwen,_ she told herself trusting her instincts. _You've been in worse_.

Though she had to admit she usually knew where the gun was in those instances.

Keeping close to the wall and the shadows, Gwen moved away from the dumpster and toward a door. Her back to the wall, her face to the alley, she felt the handle.

Locked.

Pushing down hard, she broke the doorknob and pushed it open. Darting in, she slammed the door shut.

She was on the ground floor of a building. A hallway ahead. Darting forward to put some distance between herself and the alley – and whoever was shooting at her Gwen tried to think what to do.

Seeing a restroom, Gwen ducked into it and quickly closed the door. Checking to ensure it was empty, she made her way to the far stall. This way if someone came in she'd have a bit of room to maneuver and see who it was. She could handle herself fairly well – or she thought – if she could see the person who had the weapon. She wasn't insanely fast but her spider sense gave her enough heads up that she could manage to avoid getting shot at times.

Waiting Gwen could feel her heart pound in her ears.

She was a bit annoyed at herself. She fought criminals all the time. She took on the vulture. Why was fear squeezing on her heart?

Anger replaced the fear as she clenched her fists. Just wait until she caught whoever shot at her.

The hallway sounded quiet. No sounds. Nothing. A few minutes of waiting again helped her heart rate settle slightly. Still, she was on full alert as she moved forward.

There was no spidey tingle as she approached the door. None as she peered into the hallway. Turning the opposite direction of where she came in, she headed down the hall of what looked like an office building. Every fiber of her being felt tense. She passed offices, an elevator, the stairway. No. She wasn't going to go to the roof. Whoever shot at her might be out there.

Approaching a door, she paused. It was locked but thankfully it was one she could unlock from this end. Doing so she cautiously opened the door. Right into the sight of flashing lights and several police officers moving toward her.

It was a bit difficult to see who was more surprised: them or her. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Gwen quickly ducked backward shutting the door. It cut off their surprised shouts. Turning she headed back the way she came to see several more officers coming in the back way.

"Stop!" One shouted seeing her.

Yeah. That was going to happen. Ducking into the stairway she fired a thread upward and pulled, avoiding walking the stairs.

Had an officer shot at her earlier? That didn't make sense. They usually gave a warning. They didn't just shoot.

Either way, she didn't have much time to ponder it as she could hear them enter below.

"Stop!" One called as Gwen pulled herself up to the third floor.

She ran up the stairs, heading to the roof. It was either that or try to jump out a window. She placed her bet that whoever shot at her would be gone. Though honestly, she couldn't rule anything out. Either the police or someone else.

Reaching the door to the roof, Gwen hit the emergency bar, setting off the alarm. She burst out into the sunlight again. There was no one there – a relief.

Running across the roof she jumped swinging to the next. As she flew over the alley she could see several police cars on the street below. A few officers looked up.

She hit the other roof before they could do anything. She didn't stop running as she continued. She kept running for a good ten minutes putting as much distance between the building and herself. She changed directions a few times, still going further away. Spotting a subway entrance, she quickly dropped down to the ground ignoring the startled surprise of those around her. Running down into the subway station, she quickly moved toward the dark tunnel. Jumping to the roof, she crawled down it, away from the people.

She could feel the rumble of a train coming and braced herself. As it flew past, she dropped quickly catching the roof of one of the cars, her hands sticking to it even as the speed of the train almost knocked her backward.

Crawling forward slightly, she dropped between two of the cars and hung on there until they approached another station. Moving off to the far side of the train car, opposite of the platform, Gwen waited again until it shot away.

She stayed with the train through several more stops before finally disembarking. Now would have been a good time to have her backpack so she could change. As it was, it was safely stored near the university – who knew how many miles back.

The fact of the matter though was she was safe for the moment. Irritation filtered through her. She was getting really tired of running from the police. She had done nothing illegal. There was no crime to run around stopping criminals. She hadn't done anything. The very fact they treated her like a criminal made her furious.

Of course, her anger was really directed at being shot at. It was hard to think that it was the police that shot her. But then why had they been there waiting for her to exit the building?

Finding her way to the surface, Gwen ducked into an alley and crawled up to the roof. Finding a spot next to the stairway door, she hunched down. She pulled her mask off and ran a hand through her hair.

It didn't add up. The gunshots. The police. Something was going on. And she was going to need to figure it out quickly. She couldn't let fear keep her from being Spiderwoman. She was going to have to get to the bottom of this.

Perhaps her dad might have an idea of what was going on. Just how to ask him without getting angry or giving herself away?

Gwen's head shot up and she quickly pulled out her phone.

She had forgotten she was meeting her dad. She looked at the clock. Five minutes. Five minutes before he was going to arrive. She unlocked her phone and, turning on her location, she opened maps. She winced as she saw how far away she was. There was no way – even swinging – that she would make it back anywhere soon. She was way out of queens, deep into Manhattan.

Gwen rubbed her forehead. Great. Just great. She stared at her phone. What was easier –letting him know she wouldn't be able to make it or pretending to lose track of time? Both would require some lie of sorts.

Annoyed again, Gwen turned her location off and then put the phone on do not disturb. She tucked it back away. If she texted him, he might call. Then she'd have to come up with something. If she didn't text, she would still need to have some explaining to do but it would give her a bit of time to think of something.

Either way, they were going to miss the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

One glance up from the computer screen and the curse word just slipped out of Olivia's mouth. She stared at Gwen a bit surprised, the other girl's composition among the worst she had ever seen Gwen at. Her brow furrowed slightly.

"You look terrible," she said.

"Gee, thanks for the support." Gwen closed the door behind her exhausted.

She hurt. Her emotions, strung out. She had spent a better part of the evening trying to get back to the university while keeping a low profile. That included a couple of times of changing directions in case someone had seen her. Then after recovering her backpack, she had to make certain no one had seen her or followed her again. Finally, she had been able to change and then walk home. She was tired. Starving. Irritation ran through regarding the whole thing. She didn't like having to be paranoid. She didn't like having to be grounded a bit. Still, she tried not to let her mood be directed at her friend.

"I'm just tired." Gwen gave her roommate a weak smile as she closed the door behind her.

Olivia stared at Gwen a moment.

"Have you eaten?" She finally inquired. Coming over, the other woman took Gwen's backpack and gently guided Gwen to a chair. Using her free hand, she cleared a spot, pushing back the various handwritten notes spewed across the table.

"No." Gwen placed an elbow on the table and rested her forehead in her hand. She half contemplated just going to bed. If she wasn't so hungry she probably would. "I missed dinner."

Olivia set the backpack by the hallway to be taken later before entering the small kitchen. With the knowledge of an individual who had basically taken care of herself all of her life, she had no trouble putting together something for Gwen to eat. Within a few minutes she set some heated soap and a slice of buttered bread in front of Gwen. Pouring a glass of water, she set it down as well. She studied Gwen with a slight frown.

"What happened?" Her eyes seemed to look into Gwen.

"Huh?" Gwen looked up. "Oh nothing. Just…tired. A lot of walking."

Olivia didn't seem to believe it but she said nothing. Sitting down in front of her computer again, she glanced over her screen toward Gwen. She didn't press. That was one thing that Gwen was extremely grateful for. Olivia might ask something here or there but if she felt that you didn't want to talk about it then she didn't push. She had done that a lot while Gwen dealt with her mother's death. Not really pushing, just being there.

Now seemed to be no exception.

It was very interesting really. Gwen knew most people who met Olivia didn't realize how sensitive she could be. She gave a bit of an aloof loner vibe. If you interacted with her you quickly learned she was fairly sarcastic and had no issues giving cutting remarks. She was a bit cold. Calculating. Seeming to enjoy numbers and her work more than people. But that was just initially. True, she was still much like that. But there was a part of her that was gentle and kind. She just didn't show it in the way most did and only to a few individuals.

"Your father stopped by." Olivia's voice cut into Gwen's thoughts. "Was looking for you."

Gwen paused. She let out a sigh. She eventually texted him. Letting him know that she had been caught up in something – which was true – and wasn't going to get back home anytime soon. She apologized and asked for a rain check. His reply had been fairly quick assuring her that was fine. Asking if she was ok. He didn't say anything about the texts he had sent her nor the couple messages. He also didn't call her right after she texted. She was relieved but also worried.

Guilt hit her as she felt bad about missing dinner with him. Worse because she had to make it appear as she blew him off. She hadn't done that in a very long time. Which was why it worried her that he didn't immediately call after her text.

"I texted him," Gwen said. "I let him know."

Olivia's brow furrowed more as she eyed Gwen. She glanced back at her computer screen but her fingers didn't tap on the keyboard. Gwen felt she was still being observed.

She really did need to call her dad. Apologize. But what exactly to tell him. That something had gotten so important that she completely blew him off on a night that fell in their weekly pattern for some time now? She couldn't tell him the truth. And she couldn't use Peter as a lie as the two interacted. And there was no way she wanted her dad to catch her lying to him. That would make things only worse.

Sometimes being Spiderwoman was not that great. The lies, the secrets. Trying to hide who she was and what she did from her father. It weighed on her. She set her spoon down, losing her appetite.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Olivia's eyes glanced back up over the computer.

"About what?" Gwen asked quickly – too quickly, she realized.

Olivia's eyes didn't reveal what she was thinking. The expression behind her glasses fairly controlled.

"You look like h-," she said, frankly. "You didn't call your dad even after he seemed extremely worried. You seem tense a bit." Olivia lifted her hands up. "You don't have to talk about it but don't make me out as an idiot. You've done some unusual things before Gwen but this is very uncharacteristic of you." She dropped her hands back to the keyboard and looked at the screen. "But as I said, you don't need to talk about it." Her fingers moved across the keyboard as she went back to work.

Olivia was her best friend. But what to say? Gwen didn't know exactly how she could confess what was weighing on her without giving away her secret. And as much as it weighed heavily on her, she wasn't sure she was ready to tell anyone else about it.

She was close to Olivia but they didn't really have the whole – you tell every secret you know to each other – type friendship that most best friends seemed to have. And honestly, she wasn't certain how her friend would take it.

Still, she needed to say something. She let out a sigh, formulating what to say that gave a bit of the truth but didn't give anything away.

"I had a major scare tonight," she admitted.

The tapping stopped and Olivia's gaze was back up. Her forehead creased a bit in either concern or anger. It was difficult to tell. Gwen continued slowly.

"It…scared me. I panicked and ran." Very true. "I really didn't want to tell Daddy, you know how he could be." Overly protective and he'd press her for details. "But I couldn't come here right away. In fact, I took my time to ensure that I was safe getting her."

"Did someone try to attack you?"

There was a bit of cold fury in Olivia's tone. Her feelings on the subject were a bit intense. Gwen remembered someone attempting to accost her roommate one dark evening. The perpetrator didn't know though that the nerdy, bookish girl he had been attempting to attack had taken self-defense. Years of a strong desire not to be like her mother had given Olivia the means and will to ensure her own safety. She had broken the man's nose, almost crushing it and killing him. He survived, much to Olivia's confessed regret. She had a very low tolerance for those kinds of individuals.

Though the situation wasn't similar, it was close enough that Gwen didn't bother correcting her friend. She was shot at and it shook her. That was enough.

"Don't tell Dad, please. I don't need his fretting. And I'm fine," she quickly added. "Just…just shaken up a little. A good night's sleep and I'll do better."

Olivia's stare made Gwen shift slightly and she glanced back at her soup. She picked up her spoon and stirred the liquid. She looked up.

"I'll be ok, seriously."

Olivia gave a slight nod.

"Did you get a good look at him?"

Perhaps telling Olivia might not have been a good idea. There was a hint of cold fury in her friend's tone and Gwen had a feeling that if she had seen the person who shot her and mentioned it to Olivia, her friend might actually do something about it.

Anyone who didn't know Olivia might find that hilarious. The girl didn't come off as a threat. The thick glasses. The very nerdish look. The social inaptness. But Gwen knew a bit more about her friend. There was a lot of power underneath her friend's composure. Power and anger. But then again, Gwen also knew a bit about Olivia's backstory and what drove her.

The daughter of a dead-willed mother and an abusive father, Olivia had once told Gwen that she would NEVER end up like her mother. And if anyone dared to hurt her, she'd kill him.

Gwen didn't know the full story as her friend was not completely forthcoming but she knew enough to draw conclusions. And despite Olivia's vow, she also knew that future was the one she feared would come true. Thus why she was so passionate in her hatred for certain things.

Realizing she hadn't said anything Gwen quickly pulled her mind to the present. She really needed to turn in.

"No. No I didn't. I don't know who it was. It just…scared me a bit. And then I got a bit paranoid." She forced a smile to play it off. Olivia didn't return it.

"Nothing to apologize for." The other girl's voice held a bit of firmness. "I can recommend a self-defense class if you're interested." She stood and walked out of the kitchen a moment. She returned setting a small purse-sized can of pepper spray beside Gwen. "Carry it with you at all times. It's amazing how effective it can be."

Gwen couldn't help the smile of gratitude.

"Thanks. I'm normally fine. I'll be ok." She didn't really need mace.

Honestly, she just needed to know who shot at her. It didn't make sense it was the police. Whoever it was, if she had seen them, it would have been easy to deal with. It was the unknown that had her shaken up a bit.

"Carry it." There was no room for argument. Olivia dropped back down behind her computer. Her gaze looked up at Gwen. "You are a lovely girl Gwendolyne. You need to be careful."

"Now you sound like my dad." Gwen couldn't help but tease though she was a bit touched. And the fact Olivia used her full first name showed the seriousness the other girl saw the situation. "I'll be careful. Honestly." She smiled softly. "Thanks, Olivia." She rose. "I really do appreciate it. It's nice to know people care." She gave her roommate a partial hug, ignoring the stiffening of her roommate.

Olivia straightened, her back rigid as Gwen pulled back. She gave a half shrug and glanced back at her computer.

Gwen couldn't help the smile of amusement.

"I really need to get some sleep," she admitted. She picked up her bowl and carried it to the sink. Rinsing it out, she put it in the dishwasher.

She also needed to call her dad. Tell him something. Olivia was right – that was extremely uncharacteristic of her. She wondered briefly if she could tell him something similar. Sure, he'd freak out. Probably want to put an officer to watch her, be overly paranoid about her safety, call her more regularly. But it would help explain why she blew him off.

She guessed it had to hurt him. If anything, it made him overly worried anyway. She'll sleep on it. If she said similar to what she did with Olivia, being firm about not wanting to go into details and talk about it, he just might not press.

But she couldn't think about that now. Now, she was going to sleep and get rested.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all your patience! I have been extremely busy the last few months with work and my writing has really gone poorly.  
I finally have been able to actually get something out on this. Enjoy ~

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Miss Stacy."

Gwen's head jolted up as the sound of her name finally cut through the fog. She blinked as she met the calm and slightly frowning look of Doctor Conners. It was apparent that this was not the first time he called her name. A student coughed in the background as Gwen quickly realized she was the focal point of the class. She tried to stop from blushing embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, pushing away the thoughts she had been dwelling on and focused on the man in front of her.

"I was going to ask if you could tell us what we need but it seems like you aren't really with us today." There was a hint of rebuke in the man's tone as well as disappointment. Before she could respond, he turned to another student. "Mr. Matthews, can you tell me?"

Gwen winced in guilt. Thankfully, the attention of the class moved on and they weren't paying attention to her. But she still couldn't help feeling poorly that she had let Doctor Connors down. She just couldn't help it on the moment. Her mind was extremely preoccupied with everything that had gone on that last couple days.

She had woken the day after getting shot at with renewed energy and a strong resolve to find out who had shot at her. Heading downtown, she had changed into her costume, leaving her clothes and backpack hidden on a rooftop before coming back to Queens. If she needed to try and ditch someone, she wouldn't have to try and sneak back as she had done the day before.

She had figured that being out and about, purposely making herself a target would help her find and deal with the shooter on her terms. But nothing happened.

The next several days, she spent a lot of her available free time in the area she had first encountered the shooter, hoping she could find out who was behind it. But nothing. In a way, it was almost as if it hadn't happened. Or it was a random fluke. But Gwen couldn't help shake the feeling that it hadn't been random.

Either way, it was playing games with her mentally. A ping pong of emotions, she went from scared to angry to determined. The hope to quickly see who it was that was after her and thus put an end to the whole concern, faded as the days went by. If it wasn't for the strong gut feeling that this wasn't over, she'd just chalk it up and move on.

As the class ended, Gwen headed up to the man.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Connors," she said, her tone conveying how apologetic she was. "I've had a lot on my mind the last few days – not that it should be an excuse," she quickly added. "I'm sorry for not paying attention."

The man glanced over at her. His expression softened slightly.

"You're a good student, Gwen. And usually you're on top of your game. Don't worry about it." His look turned to a bit of concern. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gwen nodded, forcing a smile. It was a lie but at the same time she didn't really want to go into detail. Feeling a hint of guilt at the slight contradiction she gave, she spoke. "Just a few things I'm working on at the moment. Should be good in a few days." She hoped.

"Good. You know, if you ever get interested, we're making some good progress on my research. I'm certain I can get extra funding to bring you on." He raised an eyebrow, attempting to lure her on with him and Peter.

It was very tempting but Gwen had no time. They had gone over this before and though she was flattered, she couldn't put the time or focus on it. Not yet.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too busy."

If she wasn't Spiderwoman, she would jump at it. But she had responsibility. Despite the fact people seemed to want to shoot at her and the police were continually trying to bring her in.

"How is it going? Peter mentioned something the other day about you almost formulated a serum?"

"Yes," Doctor Connors nodded, warming up a bit. His expression lit up as he spoke, his hands gesturing. "We're testing it on rats now. The regenerative properties are amazing. I believe we can revolutionize the prosthetics industry, possibly eliminating it altogether." He smiled. "Not to mention the immunity-boosting we might be able to reap out of this. Imagine our injuries healing faster, maybe even more resistant to bugs and germs. Perhaps even a cure for cancer. The possibilities are endless." He gave her a pointed look. "You're missing out on a lot. Especially as I know that biology is where you want to end up. You don't get a lot of options like this."

"I know." Gwen gave him a grateful look. "And I am grateful you still want me. If I could, I would."

The professor shrugged and turned to his briefcase. Closing it, he picked it up and looked at Gwen.

"Sometimes you have to make time for the things that really matter to you," he said. "It might not be this and that's ok." His tone held a hint of regret as, like Olivia, he couldn't really see why Gwen wasn't jumping at the chance. "You have to do what you think is best." He gave her a slight nod and headed toward the door.

Gwen watched him go letting out a sigh.

What was she supposed to do? She turned to face the classroom, sitting on the edge of the table. She was Spiderwoman. That took up a lot of her free time. She had a responsibility, right? Fate, God, or even just luck – whatever the cause, she had this power. To not use it would be a waste of talent.

True, she had was smart and had other gifts. She would thrive working with Doctor Connors and Peter. But what was she supposed to give up? In some ways, there were a lot of individuals who could work with Doctor Connors on his research. The fact that Peter was working with him was a good example. But, to her knowledge, there were none with her Spiderwoman abilities. So wasn't she obligated to put focus on that instead?

She could technically drop her modeling but she was very reluctant to do so. They had been good to her, it paid decently, and she enjoyed it. It had its own enjoyment. And gave her a minor break from all the cerebral aspects she had to do.

If only she had more time.

Sighing, Gwen straightened and shouldered her backpack. Heading out of the classroom, she pulled out her phone. A smile crept across her face as she saw the text from Peter seeing if she wanted to catch something to eat after his biology class.

She probably play bait again tonight but it had been a few days since she had really done anything with Peter.

Which reminded her, she really needed to call her dad. The couple texts back and forth hadn't really elevated the tension or guilt she felt. The longer she postponed, the worse it would get.

Funny how she had no issues confronting criminals as Spiderwoman but that was different. It was one thing fighting criminals, another having a conversation with one's father about why she had basically ditched him. Especially as they had a fairly good relationship. That was probably the reason it was so hard. There was no way she could give him a good reason without worrying him. He'll probably assume the same thing Olivia did and be overly paranoid, wanting to send a police car around and more watching her. It would almost be like high school again where he had gotten a little too over protected.

She was going to have to figure something out though. She couldn't delay much longer. It was straining their relationship. He hadn't really pressed her, his texts fairly minimum. No phone calls. He was giving her privacy and the opportunity to bring it up on her own terms.

It was nice but also didn't help the guilt.

Sighing, she pressed the familiar number and held the phone to her ear. The phone picked up after the first ring. The tone was warm.

"Hi Gwen."

"Hi Daddy."

Gwen felt tears suddenly come to her eyes. It hadn't really been that long but the tension she felt on their relationship sprung to the surface. She pushed the tears back for the moment, not wanting to start crying. He'd really wonder what was going on.

She paused as words suddenly escaped her. Everything she had thought about saying just left her mind. The silence hung for a moment before they both spoke.

"Gwen…"

"Dad."

Gwen couldn't help the laugh.

"Go ahead."

"No, you were saying?" Her father asked.

Gwen paused a moment, sobering. Finally she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should have called earlier." She paused but her father didn't respond. Didn't interrupt. "I should have called with an explanation right away of why I stood you up the other day. I don't have an excuse for why I kept pushing it out."

"Gwen, it's ok." The warmth in her father's tone touched her a bit. "You're a grown woman. And though it would be nice to know you're safe and that everything is alright with you, I'm not going to dictate your life. Just know that I love you and I am a bit concerned."

"I know." Gwen paused, biting her lip. She leaned against the hallway wall, bracing her foot against it. "And I should have called sooner. I just… I didn't want you to overreact."

"Oh?"

Gwen winced slightly at her poor word choice. Now he was going to be overly worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She quickly said, picking up the slight undertone. "I just had a slight scare and… I didn't follow up immediately as I wasn't sure what to tell you. Without you worrying."

There was a momentary pause. Finally her dad spoke.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah." Gwen said.

Well, technically. She wasn't going to go into the whole fact she wasn't sure if someone was still chasing her. And honestly as Spiderwoman she had a lot of dangers that probably would get her dad a bit paranoid about her safety – but none of that really needed to be said. She was ok now. A bit annoyed and frustrated about the whole thing, but overall, ok.

"Well that's good." A sigh. "Gwen, I'm sorry. I know you probably feel stifled sometimes at my protectiveness. But, Hunny, you have to understand that's who I am. I'm always going to be worried about you. And if you're in danger or anything, I will want to do something." There was another sigh and Gwen could almost see him running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry that you couldn't feel like you couldn't trust me enough, even if I might be a bit…overprotective at times. You know I love you. And I don't want anything to happen to you."

Feeling a twinge of guilt again, Gwen nodded.

"I know Dad. And I love you too. And…I'm sorry. I really didn't want to talk about it. It's not that I don't trust you…. It's… I don't know. I didn't want to go into it."

"Hunny that's ok. Know that I'm always here if you need to talk. But also know that I'm here even if you don't want to. I'm here for you, Gwendolyn. Whether you want to talk or not."

"I know, Dad. And I appreciate it."

"So, are we still on for Friday? I was planning on cooking up some lasagna and we could watch re-runs of _Dad Cop_."

Gwen half laughed, her regret mixing a bit with humor.

"I wouldn't miss it." Her smile vanished slightly as the reminder she had missed their previous engagement shouted out in her mind. Pushing it aside, she straightened. "I'll be there," she promised.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spiderman, Into the Spiderverse, and all other canon characters are copyright Marvel Entertainment, LLC.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"You know," Gwen pulled on the thread, shooting herself forward, "You think you'll all learn by now." Her hands gripped the pillar, swinging around it and flying into the man's back, feet first knocking him down. She continued the momentum pushing against him to launch herself up and over, her palms hit the concrete in a temporary handstand before she landed on her feet a few feet away. "We've had this discussion before. Are you all really this stupid or do you just think I wouldn't catch you again?"

The recipients of her lecture lay on the ground sprawled across the floor of the old warehouse, groaning. They were fairly young: ranging between mid to late teens; one of those local street gangs. She had tussled with most of them before. They weren't really that big of a group – perhaps six to eight members. Really more punks than actual threat. But when they threaten or try to mess with others, she had to get involved. And when she had picked up they were pushing protection money on the local neighborhood she couldn't let it slide.

Walking over to the leader, Gwen nudged him with her shoe.

"You know, if you put this amount of energy into learning a trade or going to school, you'd probably do well."

The man's response was a groan. His hand went to his stomach, as he tried to sit up.

Grabbing him by the collar she dragged him over to the support pillar and leaned him against it. In a matter of a minute or two, all four were against it, a bit sore to really try and run. Besides, as the one knew, running didn't help. Webbing them there, Gwen walked over to the sprawled satchel and pushed the cash that had fallen out back in. She picked it up.

"Now, you're going to tell me how much you took from each business. And then we'll return it." Gwen smiled.

The three didn't even bother replying, looking down at their shoes. Humiliation with a bit of anger flickered through their expressions. The leader was a bit more defiant but even he had a bit of a weary expression. Still he looked up at her, his eyes flashing.

"No voy a ayudarte a hacer nada," his words finished with a derogatory insult that made Gwen roll her eyes. If you were going to curse, try to do so with a hint of imagination. There were far more creative and degrading words to use against a female than just the common one. Though she probably shouldn't complain. It wasn't that she took the words personally anyway. Though sometimes she liked to.

"Si, tal vez lo soy," she said, lowering her voice and leaning in with a hint of a threat. She knew enough basic Spanish to understand what he said and reply that perhaps she was what he was he meant as an insult. Hanging around Gloria helped a bit on that. Not to mention, Spanish as an elective in High School helped a bit. It was a bit handy in a city like New York. She nudged the teen with her shoe.  
_  
_"And you will help me. Or one of you will." She straightened. "Or I can just leave you all hanging from the rafters for the police." She glanced around the room. "I can always get the remaining of your amigos to help. They'll be here eventually right?"

"None of us will help you." One of the others spat at her defiantly.

Gwen felt a bit sad as she walked over to him. He had to be fifteen. To be in this so young was a bit heartbreaking. Though she was around enough to know this was not uncommon. And you had many who were younger. The daughter of a cop, she was aware of a lot more than most gave her credit for.

"You really want to clean up your act," she informed him. "You keep this up and they won't lock you in juvie anymore. And adult prisons will be rough on you."

He spat at her making her step away.

"If you all don't want to help, whatever. It shouldn't be that difficult." Actually it was but she wasn't going to tell them that. Tracking down how much was taken from each would not be fun. Though, in honestly, she regretfully would need to keep it here as evidence.

Turning away from the group. She hung the satchel by a thread so the cash wouldn't dump out and called the police. Confirmation with the local store owners would identify these individuals as the ones responsible and they'll all be locked up.

Well, hopefully. The way some criminals had turnaround was frustrating. Gwen now understood how her dad felt at times.

She looked back at them.

"If I catch any of you pressuring people to pay you or causing trouble, you'll find webbed to a support beam will be the easiest of your worries."

Giving a slight wave, she did a backflip toward the door and then out.

She webbed the door – more as a warning to the other members of the gang, hoping that they would scatter or turn themselves in. Doubtful of the latter. But as long as they didn't go in and free their friends and take off with the money before the police got here, she was fine.

Zipping up to the roof, Gwen let the breeze tug at her. It was a nice day. And the breeze helped a bit. The costume could get a bit warm – especially if she was zipping around and being fairly active. She really needed to find a better material that would work for the hood and arm section of her uniform. The unitard wasn't bad. Nor really were the pants. But pulling on an additional top that helped cover her arms and provided the hood, added an extra layer that – especially in the summer – was a bit warm.

She couldn't help the smirk as the thought crossed her mind on having _New Swede_ make it. Yeah…. No way she'd compromise her identity. And it wouldn't be likely that they would make something for a vigilante that they "didn't" know.

Turning, Gwen moved away from the building, even as the sirens filled the air. Running, she jumped off the side of the building and swung to the next. Put a little distance, just in case they decided to come after her as well. Sometimes they did. It was as if they were more interested in catching her than dealing with the punks who actually broke the law.

It wasn't until she was a several blocks away before she felt the sudden warning.

Just like before, she had a split second to react before the bullet tore through her webbing, sending her falling toward a rooftop.

Cursing, Gwen shot another thread out, and then hit the roof, rolling and jumping up into a defensive stance. She spun around, half ready to move in case of another bullet, her eyes scanning.

There.

Standing on another rooftop, almost casually, the gun already partially lowered and pointing to the side stood a figure. He? – she was going to guess it was a he – was dressed in a green suit jacket and pants. A brown fedora rested on his head, and his face had what looked like a silver mask. He stood there watching her, not making any further threatening moves.

Frowning, Gwen tensed ready to move or go after him. He was a threat, but for the moment, he wasn't doing anything more than stand there.

"Who are you and why are you shooting at me?" She called across the open space.

The figure stared at her a moment before speaking. His voice had a bit of a distorted sound to it – probably for the mask.

"Who I am doesn't really matter," he said calmly. "More why, I am here." His trigger finger rubbed the side of the gun. Gwen tensed.

"To shot me?" She asked.

"That was more to get your attention," he declared with, Gwen felt, arrogance. "If I wanted to shot you, you'd be dead." Gwen bristled.

"I doubt that. But you have my attention." Her tone darkened, "Probably not the best idea. You don't want me as an enemy."

He laughed. It irritated her a bit as he waved his hand dismissively.

"It's more vice versa. I'm here to tell you to back off on the mob interactions. You assaulted an individual that was carrying out orders from my boss. He wasn't pleased."

"Well, I aim to be obnoxious," Gwen smirked. "If you don't do crime, you have nothing to worry about. And there's no way I'm going to back off. In fact, if you tell me where your boss is, I can deliver my reply personally."

The man looked at her.

"You're young and arrogant," there was amusement - AMUSEMENT – in his tone. It irked Gwen a bit. Did he not really take her seriously? She was half tempted to web him and get his gun. Then make him talk.

The gun came up and pointed at her. Gwen stiffened ready to move. Now that she could see the gun and the shooter, it made things a bit more even.

"You don't want to meet him. And frankly, he doesn't want to meet you. Yet. Keep this up and you might. But for now," his tone darkened. "You've been warned. Stay out of our business and you will be left alone to continue your little vigilante stunt."

LITTLE?

"But, intervene and there will be trouble. You don't want me to meet me again."

"Tch. You talk big for someone who hasn't hit me yet." Gwen scoffed, anger at his casual dismissal of her. "But I'm totally up to taking you on now."

She fired several bursts of web at him, hoping to catch him but he swiftly moved before the webs could cross the gap. The gun moved up and fired. Multiple times.

Gwen's body twisted and rolled as she did her best to avoid the bullets. She wasn't faster than a speeding bullet in the general sense. But with the Spider sense and instincts she was able to avoid getting hit. She dashed toward the man, zigzagging, trying to avoid making herself a target as she continued to fire webbing at him.

"I'm not here to fight," the man said– surprisingly calm. He continued to fire a few times as he backed away.

"Shame. Because I am." Gwen ran toward the gap between the buildings to get at him.

"You've been warned," the man said as her feet hit the rooftop. But before she could do anything, he dropped something on the ground. Instantly the rooftop exploded in a flash of light that temporarily blinded Gwen.

Stumbling backward, she raised her arm up to cover her eyes, though the damage was a bit late. Her vision temporarily knocked out, she focused on her spider senses ready for an attack. She wouldn't be completely defenseless but she was thrown off guard.

No attack came though. By time she stopped seeing spots, the smoke was blowing away and she was the only one on the roof.

"You got to be kidding me." Gwen glanced around. She went to the edge of the roof but didn't see anyone. Glancing in various directions, she tried to see if she could spot the man but he was long gone.

"Run you coward," she muttered.

Annoyed that he had got away, Gwen turned away. At least she knew who was shooting at her. Not that she was going to let intimidation get to her. The concept of a new opponent – one that actually seemed to be a step up from the normal street thugs was intriguing.

He was good. Probably not that good. He had the advantage of distance. In a fight like that, the distance was the only advantage a shooter had. Once she got in close, she'd easily take them – him out. He did manage to evade her webs, but again, distance. At least that was what she was going with.

Turning away, Gwen decided there was nothing she could do now. She mentally ran over who she had recently hit that would be connected to the mob. It had to have been that one guy. The one that was so calm even as she was taking out his goons.

If she could find the guy they were bothering, she might be able to backtrack a little and see who this mob boss was.

This guy was going to get the opposite of what he wanted. She not only wasn't going to back down but she was going to see if she could get more information and track down this mob boss. Maybe bring him down. She usually didn't really pay attention to who she was dealing with – just taking out those she spotted doing crime. But this was now personal. One didn't shoot at her and expect to get away with it. That and she didn't like to be threatened or told not to do something. She had always been a bit stubborn and being told NOT to get involved in something was a sure-fire-way to invite her to get involved.

She just needed to be smart about it. This guy wasn't her average street punk. And the mob was something that even the NYPD had a challenge with.

But that won't stop her.

Let them see that she wasn't just a little amateur.


End file.
